6 Good Things, 6 Bad Things, 6 Interesting Things
by CanceledFanficWriter
Summary: '6 good things, 6 bad things and 6 interesting things, then the unknown will become known and everything wrong will transform into everything right – and vice versa' - What has Fran gotten himself into? Fran x Mukuro, Rated M for rape and lemon etc etc
1. Cheating

_I am possibly one of the most idiotic people to exist. With this fanfic being written I know have 4 fanfics to update, LOL_

_But I have a LOT of time free on my hands, so the updates shouldn't be too slow. Hell, I wrote three chapters in the last 4 hours. I am that bored. I am currently at the beach and yesterday the sun was shining and today? Rain! And there's nothing much to do with the internet being slow and all and freezing every second, so I thought I'd do a number of fanfics to keep me occupied =P_

_So here is my Mukuro x Fran fanfic, 6 Good Things, 6 Bad Things, 6 Interesting Things_

!

**6 Good Things, 6 Bad Things, 6 Interesting Things**

**Chapter 1: Cheating**

!

Fran sat on the violet couch made in a soft velvety texture that was simply comfortable to lie in. His arms were wrapped around his figure and his legs were curled up and pressed up against his chest. He looked up at the photo of a certain crazy blonde, his bangs covering his eyes, hiding away any emotion that couldn't be seen with the mouth. His teeth were exposing and gave off a small glint in the sunlight in the picture and who was that in his arms?

Well, that was Fran himself. His face was emotionless as he stared at the lens of the camera. The man who was holding him, known as Belphegor (or in Fran's case 'Bel-senpai'), was most likely staring at the lens himself through the weirdly fashioned hair, but Fran remembered that not long before the photo was taken, Bel-senpai had told him three little words that right now had him considering suicide.

'I love you'

How could Fran believe that Prince the Ripper could possibly hold feelings such as love, or any emotion that was considered positive for a normal person? The only time he was happy was when he was ripping the organs out from his victims and soaking himself in the scarlet liquid – the crazed lunatic.

But when Fran thought of these memories, he found himself to be just as crazy as the blonde. Not only did he believe what Bel had said, but he had returned the feelings. He looked at his ring and memories flowed into his mind that he had been told – or something like that...

!

His sea foam hair sat on his shoulder and with each step that hair gave off a small bounce before perching back onto the hidden shoulders. His face as always showed no emotion. Only his eyes could provide any hint of feelings, and even then you'd have to be extremely observant to notice them.

But if you were amazing enough to read his feelings, you'd read that he was bored and not only that he was also a little depressed. His sister had once again gone off somewhere after a single night stay. Fran still couldn't understand why he was so close to his sister considering he only saw her once every few months.

Yet he couldn't imagine having his sister out of his life. She was amazing with illusions and could even hide her real appearance, which was similar to his own. The only real different was her hair reached her lower back and the colour instead of sea foam was a lovely pink red colour and upside down hearts underneath her eyes instead of upside down triangles.

Her sister's voice was like his, only a bit higher in pitch. It also held no emotion, and yet she could use her illusions to make her happier and have her face show actual emotion. The only time she ever took that illusion down was when they were alone with one another. She had nothing to hide from him.

This time around though, she had given him a present. But when she had, her eyes had been wary. The gift box was the same colour as her hair and eyes whilst the ribbon was the same colour as his eyes and hair. He reluctantly pulled at the bow and removed the lid to the box. Inside was a ring – a hell ring to be exact – with the number '666' embedded on it. His sister watched him carefully. They both looked into each other eyes, not like lovers would, but like they were talking with one another. Words could not be expressed for this conversation – not for them anyway.

Fran nodded after a while and placed the ring on his finger, staring at it. He felt... stronger with it on. He looked at the older sibling, who showed relief in her eyes alone, "Fran, if you ever need help, call me. You know my number." Her voice was mono-tone like his, but it did have a hint of emotion in it. Fran had come to the conclusion that females could not be without emotion in the voice, but his sister was pretty damn close. She didn't cry, she didn't whine, she wasn't annoying like the other girls he'd seen around the town. She wasn't even completely dark and cruel. Her character was completely unique.

That was why he loved his sister. She was able to stand out in more ways than one and she was one of the best role models one could have. She took care of those around her and she was always trying to have fun, even without cracking a smile. It was one of the reasons she had formed the false illusion of herself so that she could make others smile with her own. It was hard for his family to smile or show any emotion at all. It was just how his family was, but his sister could do a little of that even before she learned illusions.

His sister was an amazing person and an amazing family member.

He had woken that morning with a note on his bed side table. The handwriting was definitely hers. It was too perfect to be any others, and the contents could only be worded by her. It summed up everything she had told him the night before plus it said that she had to go back to her home. She had had a great time with him and she couldn't wait for another time like it.

Fran smiled mentally at the note even though his face couldn't perform the gesture. He'd need to put a lot of effort into doing that and it was useless to do so when no one was to see it. That was how she saw things anyway. If no one can see your smile, then don't force one upon yourself. It was just the way their family was. To most beings, smiling would make one feel better, but to them, smiling was almost physically painful.

He once again looked at the ring on his finger and at the number engraved upon it. He hated not being with his sister, but he knew she was the same. She had more of a duty than he did, being the kind person she is. She would've stayed longer if she could. She had told him that far too many times, but if she hadn't, he would never have believed her.

Before he could dwell on the memories for too long, a strange chuckle was heard. His eyes looked at all the surroundings before he realised the sound was in his mind. It was a man's' voice, so it couldn't be his sister. He'd have to be a pretty good illusionist to get into his mind, so that was another fact known. Before he could think more on it, the man laughed again. "You think too much, little one."

Fran registered the voice as well, making the man laugh. After hearing it a third time, Fran thought it would be a good idea to register that as a signature laugh, or chuckle, whichever it was. He would have to see the man in person to know for sure what it actually was.

"Oya oya, what would your name be, may I ask?" Fran stared forward. Instead of vocalising his answer, he simply thought it, knowing that he would hear it if he was an amazing illusionist.

"You're the one approaching me, so you should tell your name first." He replied, his voice even monotone in his mind. The man chuckled again in reply

"Then shall I simply call you little one?" He answered. Fran had to admit, the man was pretty good and he sounded... Fran couldn't express the sound into words.

He continued walking whilst communicating with the man about random topics, until the ring came up into the conversation, "666, the Devil's number. Do you know what that ring means?"

Fran stopped walking suddenly. He knew that 666 was the Devil's number, but he never actually thought of what the ring could actually mean. He questioned the man who merely chuckled. Fran continued walking when the man starting talking about the number, 666.

"6 good things, 6 bad things and 6 interesting things, then the unknown will become known and everything wrong will transform into everything right – and vice versa." The topic interested Fran more than he thought it would. Was this why his sister was wary about giving him the ring? It made sense sort of, with the way she was and all. Is there another reason to it though? Is there another reason why she had given him the ring, despite all her worry?

Fran wanted to know the answer, but before he could ask the man more on the subject, his presence suddenly vanished. His laughing still echoed in his mind however.

!

Fran finally managed to uncurl his legs. One interesting thing had occurred – the conversation with the man. One good thing had occurred – his sister had just called to say she'll be coming earlier next month. One bad thing had occurred – He had been looking at Bel's phone to read a text he had just received since he was in the shower. It was from a girl and it could definitely be classified as sexting. Fran knew then that Bel was cheating on him.

Along with the text there had been images – very dirty images of the red head who was just posing like a slut in her undies alone, her breasts exposed – overly sized if you asked Fran.

Fran couldn't take it anymore and threw the phone at the wall, effectively destroying it. Bel stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see him walk out of the room. He looked at the phone on the ground, completely destroyed with no chance in hell in getting fixed. Bel sighed but shrugged it off.

It was who he was – Prince the Ripper.

!

It had been a month since the incident and Fran was now sitting at home, bored once more. He was currently waiting for a certain sibling to come over. She said she would arrive earlier that evening, but Fran knew she would be late like always. He heard a knock on the door and stepped to greet whoever was there, not making any rush. He wasn't anyone different around his sister, just he felt a little more joyful in her presence. He wouldn't rush for her or anything. He and his sister were very alike with that matter.

He opened the door and saw a certain blonde and almost slammed the door closed but Bel grabbed the door and forced it open. Fran stared at the man before he was pushed against the couch and kissed roughly. He heard the metallic sound of the knives sliding against one another and then the sound of ripping fabric was heard. Fran stared in horror as his shirt was torn off with the uniquely designed knives owned by the one and only, Prince the Ripper.

Bel licked his lips and didn't hesitate in sliding the knife through the jeans, effectively turning them into shreds. Fran groaned as the knife ran through his skin as well, leaving behind a cut in his skin that was soon oozing out the ruby red liquid that sparkled slightly in the dull light. The blonde leaned down and licked the cut, drinking the blood. Fran's cheeks were slowly tinting to a beautiful pink.

It was wrong, he knew that much, but it felt so right at the same time. Even though his skin was being ripped and now he was being turned around so the prince could get a better look at the backside, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. He was now thankful his sister was late, and he hated himself for it.

No different from other times, Bel didn't hesitate in unzipping his own jeans and letting his hardened member push into the asshole. Fran grabbed the couch and bit his lips, managing to keep his emotionless expression, with the exception of the tears forming in his eyes.

Bel grinned and didn't give the younger boy adjust and started moving, almost wildly. Fran could feel the wet crystal tears slide down his cheeks and they didn't stop flowing out of the sockets. It hurt like hell, yet Fran couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. He liked it, and he knew that he shouldn't. He knew it, yet...

Yet, he couldn't hate it. He was meant to hate Bel for cheating on him and worst of all for not caring for his feelings, yet he loved the man. He loved the annoying blonde that did nothing but fuck him and throw knives that embedded into that hat he was forced to wear and his skin. He ripped his clothes every time, except the varia uniform, and he always left him straight after. Never spending time with him unless sex was involved – or he was bored. Even then, it always ended with sex somehow.

The man was absolutely crazy, but Fran was just as crazy for loving him. More tears flowed down his cheeks and Bel reached down to jerk roughly at the hard member that Fran was gaining. He moaned making the prince smile widely.

Then the world seemed to freeze as cum shot from the tip and onto the velvet couch and the warm feeling of cum flowed in his ass. He panted and fell forward. This time was no different to any other, and Bel was gone not long after he had pulled his jeans back up. Fran immediately cleaned up the mess before getting dressed. He didn't want his sister seeing this.

Where was she anyway?

!

"Rokudo Mukuro, you are an extremely lucky man to be let out of that prison for a month." The man laughed before resting a hand on the girls shoulder. Her red pink eyes stared at the man with midnight blue hair. Her hair was currently tied into twin buns that weren't very well done considering that strands of hair hung out in spots, but that seemed to make it more casual. The hearts that were turned the wrong way stood out on her cheeks.

The man laughed his signature laugh before pulling the pins out of the buns, letting her hair fall loose. She groaned and immediately tied them back, making them look any different. He chuckled again and reached out to repeat the action but she pulled away, "Your brother will be waiting, cute one."

The girl grunted before turning from him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her figure, pulling the pins out with his teeth. She groaned again and grabbed the pin from his teeth – quite roughly – and put her hair back. Mukuro grunted and licked the blood that formed into his mouth from the treatment. The girl didn't get far before Mukuro did the same thing.

She sighed and didn't bother tying her hair again, which made him grin, "Do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked him quietly and his grin widened, "Why no, I don't. Are you making me an offer? An offer I can't refuse, I must add."

The girl sighed before grabbing his wrist and pulling him, "We'll have to ask Fran, but he should be fine with it. He always lightens up when I'm around, or so I've heard."

Her voice was completely monotone as she spoke. Mukuro raised an eyebrow interested in the girl and her brother. They certainly had a close relationship, and he had a pretty good feeling who the brother was. She was very much alike the boy he called little one.

The one that owned the 666 Hell Ring.

!

1 Good Thing

2 Bad Things

1 Interesting Thing

!

_Yo, minna! Argh, I was trying to find some nice M rated Fran and Mukuro, and what did I come across? TWO fanfics! There were only two Mukuro and Fran fanfics. Quite upsetting actually ;-;_

_So I decided to write my own, so I hope you enjoy. Yes, there's a little bit of Bel x Fran, but for those who've read my fanfic 'Interaction', this is not the fanfic of your choice ;)_

_So, for those who don't know what I'm talking about, I'm writing a fanfic based on a pairing YOU choose. These are the choices:_

**Tsuna x Basil (Cute pairing)**

**Yamamoto x Hibari**

**Hibari x Mukuro**

**Bel x Fran**

**Dino x Tsuna**


	2. Love?

**My apologies for late update. The next update will be on the '5th January'. After that, it won't be updated for two weeks because of my birthday on the 13th and my party on the 12th =P**

* * *

Fran was lying on the couch. Who was that man? What did he want with him? Why did the ring he was given have anything to do with the male?

The questions hurt his head, but right now, his feelings and ass hurt more. Fran didn't understand why he liked that idiot, Bel-senpai. All that 'prince' did was rape him then leave him to clean up. His clothes had to be thrown away and he was now wearing a simple white T-shirt and light jeans. His frog hat never left his head, and he didn't understand why. He hated Bel-senpai, didn't he? Then again, he knew Mammon briefly. That had to be why.

He wouldn't believe that it was because of Bel-senpai. That would only hurt him more.

He had to calm down. His sister could be here any moment and he wouldn't-

"Can you open the door? My hands are kind of full."

It was her sweet voice that never went higher or lowers in tone.

"Hai, Onee-chan."

Fran sat up, not noticing the speck of cum stain hiding behind a pillow that had slightly become noticeable now that he had moved it ever so slightly. He walked over to the door and slowly opened the door, preparing himself for a hug from his dear sister. But the sight he saw was very unexpected.

There was a male with indigo hair tied in that weird pineapple style holding his sister's hair in his hand, smelling it, "Kufufufu, blossoms. They smell gorgeous."

His sister slapped the others hand away before walking inside, tying her hair back into a messy twin bun. Fran stared at the male, recognising the chuckle/laugh at once. It was the male that had appeared to him when he was walking. What was he doing here? And what relationship was he in with his sister?

Fran merely turned around and followed his sister who was walking to the guest room with her bag. The other male merely entered the house, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room and came across the loungeroom. He looked at the small television then at the velvet couch. _'So it was little one. I shouldn't be surprised. Oh?' _Mukuro looked behind the pillow and saw that the skin of the couch looked a little lighter there. On closer inspection he concluded that the little one wasn't as innocent as he looked.

"Oya oya, what has he been up to I wonder." He slipped his hands into the pockets in his jeans and walked to the guest room. The girl he knew as Satori was looking at the boy he knew as little one. They looked busy, but he didn't care. He cleared his throat earning a look from both of them. For any regular human being the looks would've sent shivers up their spine, but Mukuro wasn't affected in the least, "What room will I be staying in."

Fran stared at the male. He didn't know his name and didn't know what to call him. He replied in his monotone voice, "You can sleep on the couch."

The idea had Mukuro smirking and Fran instantly understood why. Had he missed a spot? He was about to take back the offer when Mukuro began speaking, "I would rather not sleep-"

Fran grabbed the male's wrist and walked out of the room, pulling the pineapple head with him. That was what he was going to call him until he learnt a name. No matter how angry it made the other. It might actually be entertaining.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow and chuckled as the boy let go of his wrist and walked to the couch. He listened to the sigh and a mutter before Fran was up and looking for a wipe. Satori stepped out of the room and was greeted by an embrace from the indigo haired male, "How about we share a bed then, Satori-chan?" He smirked and Satori pulled away, her expression not changing. No blush, no sign of embarrassment. Mukuro pouted slightly.

Satori merely dusted herself off and watched her brother clean the couch, "Fran? Is everything alright?" Fran looked up at his sister. Mukuro grinned, 'Fran? Cute name.'

Fran merely went back to cleaning before replying, "Mm. Bel-senpai cut himself when playing with his knives. Baka."

Mukuro watched the male with interest. Was he in a relationship with this 'Bel-senpai'? How interesting. Such an innocent looking boy got into such habits that were for adults, not for little ones like him. Satori blinked and her expression turned soft. She didn't smile but her eyes were gentle.

Mukuro sighed and left the room. It was starting to get awkward with them two, plus it was weird being around toneless humans. It was almost creepy, even for him. He walked into Fran's room and looked around. It was quite bare compared to most rooms. Definitely bare compared to Sawada Tsunayoshi's room. The room was clean and all that was in it was a bedside table with a lamp, a wardrobe and a queen sized bed. He looked through the wardrobe, _'Not much to wear. Two casual outfits and all the rest are Varia uniforms'_.

"I'd rather you didn't look through my belongings, Pineapple-head." Mukuro's eye twitched at the boy named 'Fran'. How dare that little one call him 'pineapple-head'. That boy…

"Ara? Are you annoyed, pineapple-head?" Mukuro's trident appeared in his hand and suddenly the spikes were through the other's head. He stared in almost shock. The boy didn't flinch. He merely let out a little 'Oh' before staring at him with blank eyes. His eyes, that were once wide, now glared at the boy. Why was he not hurt? The spikes were through his _skull_.

Better question, why did his cheeks suddenly feel hotter? That cute look that the younger boy gave… Why did it hurt to think about this boy being in a relationship with 'Bel'? Wasn't Bel the weird blonde from the ring conflict? He was pretty sure it was him. He had only read his mind briefly and was disgusted by the thoughts.

He was also questioning the fact to why he couldn't read this boys mind at this moment. When he was deep in thought or dreaming it was really easy, but when he was awake and attentive it was difficult if not impossible. Was this boy able to protect his thoughts?

No matter, he'd find the boys weak point and use it to his advantage. This should be interested. Maybe interrupt his dreams or even simply observe them. There is a possibility that he would have sex dreams, and because Mukuro didn't like calling himself a pervert, he found it interesting because he would find out if this Bel person is who he thinks it is.

He looked up to notice Satori step into the room, looking at them, before pivoting on her heel and leaving the room. Fran followed her, everything silent, even their steps. Mukuro frowned slightly before moving out of the room and setting up his mattress in the lounge room, ignoring Fran's voice, but found it hard to ignore the slap to the back of his hand thanks to Satori.

He rubbed the bump that was forming and turned to Satori, "Oya, what was that for?" She merely stared at him, her eyes rather frightening even to Mukuro. A sweat bead formed on his forehead and slid down his cheek. He wasn't a lady's man and he certainly wasn't one to deal with a cranky woman.

Mukuro ended up smiling awkwardly at the woman. The bump didn't seem to hurt so much anymore anyway, "I'm getting tired." He stated; the tension in the air awkward and frightening. Satori merely walked away, not saying a word to Mukuro's relief. Fran also kept silent as he headed to his own room, pushing the door closed. The door seemed to move backwards slightly when it was supposed to be closed, but Fran didn't take any notice.

Mukuro pretended not to notice either and simply lay on the mattress after placing all the bedding there and closing his eyes in hopes of getting some rest. He'd have to thank the scary woman, Satori, tomorrow if he could. That girl was so unpredictable.

* * *

A red eye opened with the kanji for 'one' in the center. Mukuro stared at the ceiling with the one eye before opening the other. He shook his wrist so he could see his watch and sighed. According to his watch, it was 2:05. It was obviously in the morning considering when he looked out the window there were only a dark sky and a moon.

He tasted his mouth before coming to the conclusion that he was thirsty. I'm sure they wouldn't get angry at him for grabbing a glass of cold water.

On second thought, tap water sounded just as good right now. To think, Rokudo Mukuro scared of a girl with red pink hair. It was embarrassing to admit to, so he wouldn't admit to it. Although these crazy citizens would probably notice… Oh well it was worth a shot.

What could he lose?

He stood up and began walking to the bathroom, feeling his surroundings to make sure he didn't walk into a wall. His dignity and pride was already in a bad enough condition. Having both Satori and Fran walk out here because he walked into a wall wouldn't do it any better.

Before he could find the kitchen he noticed Fran's door, still slightly open, but there was a light emitting through the crack. Was the boy afraid of the dark? Wait, didn't he say he was going to intrude into his dreams? Now was the best chance he could get at doing so, so he tried. And tried. And tried.

What? He couldn't get into his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried. Curiousity at its peak, Mukuro pushed the door open and received two honey eyes to look up and stare at him. His mismatched eyes blinked numerous times before he realised that Fran was actually awake. Why was completely unknown to him, and there was only one way to find out.

But he was so thirsty!

"Oya, little one why aren't you sleeping?" His voice sounded horrible. Damn his curiousity defeating his thirst. The younger boy looked away making Mukuro's eyebrow twitch, but he let is pass. The boy was still young by the looks of things, but he wasn't absolutely certain of that. After all, this boy was into sexual habits.

He stepped over despite his mouths protests for some sort of liquid to saturate it. Fran looked at him, sadness in his eyes. Mukuro's curiousity was about to explode as there were so many things he didn't know. He wanted to know.

He _had_ to know.

"Little one?" That caught Fran's attention again and this time they looked into each others eyes. Mukuro felt the spark, but he had to ignore it, just like he had to know what was wrong. So this was why girls got all weird when it came to guys.

Wait, what?

Did he really just think that? He must still be tired and his thirst was really bad. He also couldn't be thinking straight since he was now standing right in front of Fran, his hands holding out to him. Fran was staring at the hands, not knowing what to do. Mukuro's fists clenched and he turned around with a word and went to leave the room, still thirsty.

He was so ready for that drink right about now, when something grabbed onto his shirt and just held there. Mukuro turned to see Fran silent and his arm extended towards him. He didn't know what to do or say or even think – except he wanted that drink.

"Little one, may I grab a drink?" Fran's fist held on tighter to the shirt. Mukuro sighed, "I'll come right back." To his surprise, Fran released him and allowed him to go.

He left the room, his thoughts focused on Fran and his thirst. He looked through the kitchen for a glass but the only thing he could find was a water bottle. Better to have it anyway if he wakes up again this thirsty, so he filled it with tap water.

One gulp and it tasted horrible, but it felt nice to have his thirst quenched. He then began walking back to Fran's room after turning out the kitchen light.

* * *

Fran was sitting up in his bed, head between his legs, _'What do I do? Why did I want him to be close? He's annoying and doesn't understand privacy.'_

Fran looked up a little to see Mukuro step into the room and close the door properly, making sure it closed, _'Is it because he cared? Why does my heart beat so when I see him?'_

Fran watched Mukuro step closer and finally sit on the edge of his bed. Before he could even think, Fran's arms were around Mukuro, holding him tightly. He wanted so much to be close to Mukuro right now. He never felt like this when he was around Bel. Did this mean he didn't love the pineapple-head? He loved Bel, and this didn't feel anything like it, so this couldn't be love, right? It was just a good friendship. It was just someone caring for him and he liked that.

That was all it was, nothing more.

* * *

Mukuro looked down at the boy hugging him, his frog hat rubbing against his chin. The fabric was soft, but the shape itself was annoying. He didn't like it, but he wasn't about to ask him to remove it. He had no right to do that and the boy probably had sentimental value to it.

Instead, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and held him closer. It felt nice, just lying here like this, without caring what anybody else would think or anything small like that. It was just them, and no one else.

Mukuro had never felt this way before and it made him blush.

Did he love the boy? He always thought he was straight though. He shouldn't love a male boy that was obviously younger than him, right? He was probably 10 years older than the younger boy.

How dirty.

Then again – so was Belphegor.

* * *

*cry* I'm so sorry readers. This fanfic took so long to update and it's 1000 words shorter than the one I was meant to put up. I had finished the chapter and as soon as I went to save my power went out. I was so mad and I had no motive to do the chapter after working so hard.

But I hope you like it regardless.

**Fran's older sister:**

**Name: Satori**

**Age: 23 (2 years younger than TYL Mukuro)**

**Gender: Female (of course)**

**Birthday: 8****th**** December**

**Occupation: Unknown. She doesn't tell anyone**

Anyway, me and my friend Eloise were talking at school about this fanfic and she seemed disturbed by the fact that Mukuro is ten years or so older than Fran (We assume Fran is like 14 or 15), so the story is changing a little so you guys who think the same as Eloise aren't creeped out =P


	3. Painful Battle

**GOMEN NASAI ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I feel so bad, but I've been really busy lately with school and stuff.**

**On random news: VERY happy! Thanks to youtube, I've got a few scenes from Rebocon Red and Blue! The only Rebocon I don't have is Rebocon 2 (The Varia one). Been looking everywhere for it with no luck.**

**On another topic: Once my friend and I get better at drawing etc, this fanfic will be put into a doujin. We'll have a lot of practice before releasing of course, but look forward to it =D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mukuro simply sat on the bed, his body weighted down by the small boy known as Fran. The boy's frog hat was a tad annoying and did raise the weight by a fair margin. Many times he had tried to sleep, but all with no success. It was kind of sad really that he didn't push the boy off him so he could get some sleep. It felt strangely right to just sit here and stroke the seafoam coloured hair.

He had to do something about Bel. He was 99% sure that the Bel this boy referred to was Prince the Ripper. From what he remembered, Bel had in fact grown since the Ring Battles 10 years ago and his hair now spiked out randomly, and his tiara fit perfectly within the dirty blonde hair, lopsided. Since the Varia had acquired a new uniform, Bel no longer wore his striped shirt underneath the leather jacket.

During all these years, everything has changed about Belphegor, yet he was still the same person. But from what Mukuro could read, Bel was now much more sadistic than he was ten years ago. He wasn't sure if he was back to 'normal', if you could call it that, now that Mammon was back. He certainly was in a bad state when Mammon was destroyed from Byakuran.

Mukuro stared at the boy, his mismatched eyes scanning the pale body. There were bruises placed here and there, showing without the boy's illusions intact. The bruises were yellowing, which was a good sign. However, there was a bad cut just underneath the hem of the shirt that was barely showing through. It looked like it was scarring over. He noticed that the gash went lower, almost looking like the letter B.

He had a feeling the word 'Bel' was engraved in the boy's skin, hidden from the eye. It was lucky that Fran knew how to use illusions well, otherwise the poor boy wouldn't be able to walk through the streets without someone staring at the scar if the wind blew or his shirt just simply bounced up because of his step. It had to be tiring though to have to continuously keep up the illusion all day.

He felt sorry for the boy. He didn't deserve all this pain and suffering from what he could see. He sighed and let his long fingers run across the scar. Goosebumps formed on the skin there, effectively causing a rougher feeling than his normal soft skin. Mukuro smiled softly, eyes relaxing. Fran stirred slightly in his sleep, his hands instinctively moving to reach for the blanket. The indigo haired male instantly knew what he was trying to do and helped the boy pull the warm blanket over the small form. Once Fran relaxed, Mukuro tried once more to get some sleep. The headboard wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't as bad as the tanks at Vindice.

And with that thought floating away, Mukuro drifted into a uncomfortable and deep sleep.

* * *

"Oi, pineapple head…" Mukuro awoke to the monotone voice that belonged to Fran. He yawned and cracked his neck. Fran stared at him before sitting up, a light blush tainting his cheeks. Mukuro stared at the boy and examined the darker pigments on his cheeks. He smiled softly and reached up, rubbing away a tear that Fran hadn't even noticed himself.

And then Fran cried softly. Although he wasn't used to this, Mukuro tried his best at comforting the young boy, embracing him and rubbing his back soothingly. Fran cried for a bit longer before falling back asleep, this time not placing so much weight on Mukuro, which he was grateful for.

Mukuro stretched his back before lying on the comfortable mattress, his head on the fluffed pillow. Fran's head was resting on his chest, and the situation was now rather suggestive. Mukuro watched the frog hat slowly slide of the boys head, exposing the soft hair normally hidden away from the dirt and oils in the air. With a smile, his hand reached out and stroked the hair.

'_This is nice, just lying like this. I can't believe how much I like it.'_ Mukuro thought to himself, still stroking the soft light hair. He noted that the hair hidden away was a few shades lighter than the hair exposed, proving how much he wore the oversized hat. Which proved how much he cared about the blonde, Belphegor.

What a pain.

* * *

Once again, mismatched eyes opened slowly, only to see nothing but black. Mukuro gasped in surprise then coughed as a weird texture starting going down his throat, but stopped at a certain length. He spat out the weird taste and tried to move away.

It took him until the darkness had moved away from his eyes that he realised that it was all Fran, who looked more cheered up now than before. Fran's eyes were deep as always, but they weren't full of sadness. Mukuro lifted Fran's chin and stared into his eyes, trying to find any sign of happiness. Upset to not find any, he noticed the young ones cheeks to darken once more.

"Pineapple head, would you mind..?" Mukuro's eye twitched but he nodded and pulled away, giving Fran space. Fran looked at the man, who was now staring at the wall. He didn't know how he felt about him, but it was different than when he was with Bel. He was almost happy, but he wasn't sure if he should call it that just yet. It was much nicer being around this man than Bel though.

Maybe it was love? No, that couldn't be right. Jumping to such a conclusion on a man that annoyed his onee-chan. No, it wasn't love, but it was something special, definitely something special.

"Mukuro." Fran looked up at the man that had suddenly spoken. The man looked at him, his mismatched eyes calm, "Rokudo Mukuro is my name. I'd prefer if you'd call me that whenever possible." He stated calmly. Fran stared in shock. The only time someone had ever been this nice to him with the exclusion of his sister, was when he met that girl.

Mukuro smiled softly when he saw Fran nod slowly. He stretched his limbs before scratching at a sore, "Would it be fine if I borrow a shower, little one?"

He knew the boys name, but he preferred to call him 'little one'. He couldn't put his finger on why exactly, but it was just that instinct that told you it was right. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, because the boy didn't seem to have any problem with the name.

"That's fine, Pineap- Mukuro." Fran stated, looking away and scratching embarrassingly at his temple. Mukuro wanted to stab the boy, but decided against it. He would at _least_ have to get to know him a little better before he can use him like that.

To think that he would have to was a real surprise.

* * *

Standing in the shower, Mukuro began to think. The elastic band that usually had his hair tied in a ponytail was now on his wrist, allowing his hair to flow more freely. Water droplets dripped from the tips of his hair, which was sticking to his face and covering his eyes. He reached up and pushed the hair out of his face and looked at the tiled wall.

'Fran. An interesting boy he is. Do I love him? Well, that's a hard question to answer. Love - A hard emotion to identify. I thought I was always straight. I never believed I'd ever turn into a homosexual. This is a real surprise. Wait, I can't just jump to conclusions like this yet. I need to put more thought into this situation than just a simple I'm homosexual now.'

Mukuro reached for the shampoo and squirted a dollop into his hand before running it through all of his hair and washing out all the dirt and oil. He closed his eyes as he massaged the fruit flavoured shampoo through every inch of his hair.

'How did I feel when I was around him? Well, I definitely felt different and a bit weird. It didn't seem like an unpleasant feeling from what I can see. I did feel a little happier when I was holding him and I don't feel angry around him as much as I do around the others. In fact, I feel really calm when I'm around him.'

A gasp left his lips as some of the lather slid into his blue eye. He instinctively reacted by rubbing his eyes, forgetting that most of the lather was in fact on his hands.

Needless to say, the embarrassing squeal he let out was not something he ever wanted repeated.

* * *

"Ah, you're such an idiot. How old are you? Ten?" Satori sat on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. Her voice was stern, but kept its monotone. He looked away from the girl, covering the blush on his cheeks with an illusion. He didn't expect the slap to his head. It was rough, but not exactly hard. Very unlike Satori's slaps. He turned back to the girl to find that she was not there. He blinked and looked behind him instead to see Fran standing there, clearly the one who had hit his head.

Mukuro sighed and rubbed the back of his head before standing up straight, "Was there a reason to that rough treatment, little one?" Fran merely looked away, his eyes filled with emotion, "You're an idiot."

Mukuro's eye twitched slightly. This boy was different yet identical to his sister. He took in a deep breath and reached out, flicking Fran's forehead. The boy reacted by turning his way and staring into mismatched eyes. They stayed like that for a minute and Mukuro felt like retreating. It was different staring into his eyes. There was no love in it. It was like arguing with him, and he was on the losing side.

He now understood why Satori and Fran stared at each other so much. Forget talking, this method was much more intimidating and effective. Mukuro closed his eyes and chuckled his signature laugh, earning a confused look from Fran. Once he opened his eyes again, the symbol in his right eye was the kanji for one, signifying he was about to use an illusion. Fran took a step back, frightened with what he was about to do.

Then pain struck him in the side. He looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt. Ruby red blood was flowing from an invisible wound. Wait, an invisible wound? _'No!' _Fran's eyes widened from shock. He couldn't have found out about the scar Bel had given him on their first night together.

Wait, did he sleep at all last night? Ugh, this wasn't the time to think about that. The pain was intensifying and he felt weak and dizzy. Falling to the side, he waited to collide with the ground but was shocked when he never did. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the man that was holding him. His expression was serious. Not one that said you shouldn't have done that, but one that said tell me what happened.

Fran's consciousness was beginning to slip from him as the blood continued to flow. Mukuro's hand reached up and began stroking his cheek softly, comfortingly. Fran wanted to hit the man for doing this, but he knew that the pineapple head really cared, just didn't know how to show it. Well, not in the normal way anyway.

Mukuro carried the boy to his room and laid him on his bed. The blood flowed onto the sheets, staining them effectively. Fran looked at the man through half lidded eyes. Mukuro sat beside him and Fran now realised that the blood had in fact stopped flowing and the wound was once again sealed.

Mismatched eyes stared into honey ones. Silence was all that followed for the next few minutes. Fran had no idea what to say and he was lucky that Mukuro finally spoke up, "What happened?"

* * *

"Oi, Fran." A knife twirled in the air before coming down into the dirty blonde's hand, not a scratch left on the strong skin.

"Hai, senpai?" Fran turned towards the man only to have knives fly and bury themselves into his frog hat and the skin underneath. Luckily, he had managed to create an illusion to stop blood from flowing, covering the pain and weakness. Bel frowned slightly but it only lasted for a fraction of a second before his large smirk reappeared, "Why don't we play a game?"

Fran instantly didn't trust the way that the 'prince' licked his lips right after speaking, "No thank you. I don't want to play games with a sadistic prince like you. Goodb-"

Arms wrapped around him as he turned to walk away. He fell back onto a warm body and he gasped, letting a small sound that not many were lucky enough to hear. He tried to squirm free from the grasp, but that only annoyed Belphegor.

He let out another squeal as he was slammed against the floor, "You don't get a say, Froggy." Bel said with another large smirk. Fran's eyes widened in shock as the hand ventured down his clothes and into his pants. Sweat formed in small beads and slid down his face. Bel merely smiled and continued to rub the slowly hardening member.

Fran was gasping and moaning involuntarily and Bel was genuinely happy to see Fran's cute face. It was absolutely adorable and one he wouldn't want to give up any time soon. He won't let anyone else see this face. It was all his and his alone. The prince would get everything he wanted, no questions asked.

He would make sure of it.

Once he finished jerking around with the member, now fully hard and pulsing, he rolled the younger boy onto his stomach and ripped down his pants. Rubbing the soft ass cheeks roughly, he reached into his jacket's pocket with his free hand and withdrew a weirdly designed knife. He licked his lips once more before finally drawing his name with the knife into the pale skin. He was happy to see the blood finally flow from the wound.

It was absolutely wonderful and it made his eyes lose all sanity he could ever possibly possess.

* * *

"That's all I remember. I passed out straight after." Fran finished, his eyes looking away. Mukuro grabbed the boys chin and forced him to look into his eyes once more. The honey orbs were filled with sadness and fear, just from remembering such a memory. He couldn't blame him. After all, he was controlled and raped.

The older man looked away, staring at the wall as he spoke, "You should end it." He knew that it wasn't exactly possible with the way that the blonde, always wanting everything for himself and no one else. Fran merely nodded, which surprised the indigo haired man. He hadn't expected the boy to agree. He had been expecting an argument or he pointing out that it was impossible.

So, the boy was willing to try anything to get rid of Belphegor.

* * *

"Bel-senpai, I need to talk to you."

Bel looked up from his dessert and stared at the boy. He smirked, "Come to me this time? Well, that's fine. I wanted to finish this dessert. Would you like to be my plate?" A lick to the lips, and behind the bangs, his eyes were scanning the petite figure of Fran.

"No. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore."

The spoon fell out of Belphegor's mouth as the words finally registered into his mind. His froggy didn't want him anymore._ His_ Froggy!

Well, that boy wasn't getting a choice. He had told him that from the start.

The sundae flew through the air, and collided with Fran. Ice cream covered his body. Glass dug into his skin without drawing any blood. Chocolate sauce dripped down the boys chin, behaving similarly to blood.

Bel began to climb on top of the younger boy but was suddenly flown backwards. Fran looked around in shock and was surprised to see Mukuro appear out of the mist. The pineapple head… had protected him…

Belphegor wiped his chin, which was stained with blood. He looked up at the culprit and he growled, smirk completely gone, "Rokudo Mukuro! Never thought I'd see your ugly face again. Get away from _my_ Froggy!"

With each breath, Bel's chest rose much more than needed. He was clearly angry and very upset. His belonging was being taken away from him.

He was ready to attack the pineapple head when everyone froze at the very loud 'Voi' that filled the air and ran through their ears. Mukuro's eye twitched, Bel backed off and Fran stayed completely motionless. Mukuro laughed darkly, slowly disappearing.

"Voi! What are you trash doing? Fran, why are you covered in ice cream? Bel, you better explain!" Belphegor merely snickered and walked away. Squealo unsheathed his sword and pointed it after Bel, yelling at him to come back. Fran stood up uncomfortably and brushes the glass shards off him. He sighed and also began to leave the place.

That had gone different then what he had planned.

* * *

Fran stared at his sister, who was currently packing her clothes into a bag. He turned only to see Mukuro doing the same. Satori looked up and frowned slightly, "Sorry, Fran. It's time to do the mission we were given. The perfect opportunity has opened. We can't let it go to waste."

He merely nodded and watched his sister continue to pack until she was finished. Mukuro stood beside him and smiled, "We'll be back, promise."

Fran felt like smiling, but chose against it. He merely nodded once more and watched them leave. A tear fell from his eye and he reached up to wipe it away.

He missed them already.

* * *

Why? Why was he so upset that Mukuro was gone? This wasn't normal, especially for him. He shouldn't be upset about losing that idiotic man. He was just an idiot who didn't know the boundaries.

But, he was definitely upset. He had never felt this way when Satori had left before, but it felt like his heart was snapping this time. Was it because he and Bel were through? No, he remembered rejoicing afterwards that he and Bel were finally through.

So it had to be Mukuro. It had to be his fault to why he was so upset. But, he shouldn't be feeling upset. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the 666 hell ring. He had lost count of how many good things had happened and how many bad things had happened. As for interesting, there were too many. Some that could be classified interesting and some that couldn't.

He returned the hell ring to his pocket and decided to go talk to Lussuria about his feelings. The gay lord was probably the best person to talk about confusing homosexual love, right?

It was certainly worth a try, and he had nothing more to lose.

* * *

"Fran-chan, what brings you here?" Lussuria questioned the younger boy; his voice filled with… gayness. Fran stared at the man before asking him the questions that had been flying through his mind for the last three hours.

"What is love?" Lussuria's reaction the question made Fran wish he could take back the question he had just asked. He was about to walk away when Lussuria smiled sweetly and flicked Fran in the forehead, "You mean you were dating Bel-chan all this time without knowing what love was? Moe~ Fran!"

Fran sighed softly and Lussuria merely nodded slowly, "Love is when you can't live without the person. Love is when you're willing to do anything for them. Love is when you're able to talk about your feelings without any worries – even if they don't feel the same way."

If he was honest to himself (which was 99% of the time), Fran had to admit he was surprised by Lussuria. Not only was the gay lord speaking in a normal tone, but everything he said made sense. There was no hint of falseness and the biggest thing was Fran agreed completely. For the first time in his life, Fran let a small smile hint on his lips. Lussuria blinked before returning to his character, hands covering his mouth and hips moving back and forth, "Moe~, are you smiling Fran-chan?"

The smile instantly vanished as the man returned to normal. Lussuria laughed once before reaching out and flicking Fran in the nose softly and leaning down to look into his honey eyes, "You're eyes remind me of Bel-chan's." He said with a small laugh. The older man stood up and blew a kiss to Fran, "Adorable!" The perverted smile on Lussuria's lips vanished and his eyes turned serious once more.

"Go after him, Fran. If you don't, you could regret it for the rest of your life."

Fran tilted his head back and looked up at Lussuria who was looking away, eyes shaded – as if past regrets were resurfacing for him. Fran nodded and walked to leave the room. Lussuria smiled and waved him off with a kiss blown and 'sayonara' yelled.

'_I guess no matter how gay a guy is, they'll always have the same thought process.'_

* * *

Each step that hit the ground felt heavy. Fran had never run in his life before. Jogged, maybe, but not running. Whenever his foot stepped into the dirt, he felt his heart lurch. With every step, he was getting closer to his beloved. To his pineapple-head.

To his Rokudo Mukuro.

Fran coughed his throat dry and ragged from all the panting. Sweat poured from his hairline and slid down his cheeks. For the first time since he joined the Varia, he was not wearing the oversized frog hat. The wind blowing through his hair, sending the hair strands backwards. He had missed this feeling. He had missed it so much.

And he had to thank Mukuro for this feeling to return. To be able to be in the Varia and not have to submit to their bidding every single day. To not have to insult everyone around him.

Life felt like it was worth living right now.

* * *

"They're coming. Satori and Rokudo Mukuro are on their way. It seems they plan on attacking from the left side, just them alone. Although, I've learned the hard way that underestimation is a major fault."

"And the prince must not make faults. I never thought you'd ever behave so normally. Why should I trust you?"

"The prince doesn't come to peasants without a reason. And the prince doesn't lie."

"It's worth a shot, but I still don't trust you."

"Ushishi~"

* * *

Birds singing, wind whistling, trees rustling. Ah the sound of nature, so beautiful.

"Mukuro! Stop playing around and concentrate! If we stuff up now, we could die!" Mukuro looked back, half climbing in a tree. His outreached hand retreated from the birds' nest that sat in the branch. He laughed once before clearing his throat, "And you're yelling is helping how?"

Satori's cheeks darkened. She turned away, hair flipping with the motion. Mukuro sighed, 'She's in a bad mood now. Nice going.'

And the trip continued silently until they finally arrived at the destination. They looked up at the headquarters of the Potenza Famiglia. Today was the day they finally brought this famiglia down to the ground and to kill Grazia. This is the perfect chance, and most likely the only chance they'll ever get. They can't waste these precious moments.

"Ready?" Satori turned to Mukuro who nodded once before snapping his head back just in time to see an ambush attack them. Trident hit scythes. Satori gasped and jumped backwards, "How did they find out?"

Mukuro grunted as the blade of the scythe whistled through the air and aimed for his chest. Barely had he been able to dodge, but a blow to the back of the head from the back of a Kusarigama (1). Mukuro fell forward, blood pouring from the wound – his normal indigo coloured hair slowly staining to a crimson red. He swayed as he tried to regain his footing.

The man with the scythe laughed evilly, saliva dripping from his mouth. Mukuro shuddered at the sight, but attempted to attack the two men, ignoring the pain that stung the back of his head.

Satori was battling two people herself, using her Katana lighted with the mist flame. The man to her left was wielding a Bisento (2) whilst the girl to her right had a Flammard (3), both lighted with the storm flames. Satori took in a deep breath before throwing the katana in the air. Instantly the katana multiplied and suddenly hundreds were flying down.

The two Potenza's looked up before looking at one another. With a nod their weapons began spinning above their heads, protecting them from any disasters that could possibly strike them. They hadn't expected a katana to come slicing through their stomaches. The girl gasped, blood dripping down her chin. She was the first to fall. The man however wasn't as affected. He coughed once, wiped away the blood and attacked Satori, who had her back turned, ready to take on the other subordinates who were on their way over.

The blade of the Bisento shot through her chest, barely missing her heart. Her eyes widened in shock and in pain. She swallowed any blood that dared to resurface through her mouth, knowing she could choke if she let it flow. As soon as the blade was removed, she fell to her knees and tried to cover the wound.

Mukuro stared at the monotone girl from a distance, the pain hitting him harder now than before. Someone precious to him was dying and he could do absolutely nothing. He felt completely helpless, and for the second time in his life he activated the fifth path of hell.

A dark aura surrounded Mukuro and instantly his strength and power was multiplied. One by one, the subordinates fell to the ground unconscious. Satori fell to the side, barely breathing. Mukuro forced himself through the many Potenza famiglia members, each with a different flame. The time it took to defeat them was getting to be painful, but he kept on going, determination in his eyes.

* * *

Fran stared at the sight that was in front of him. Mukuro, completely lost in the moment, was killing subordinates off by the second. It took him a few seconds to realise his sister was on the verge of death. He ran to his sister, his heart lurching for a different reason now. Mukuro was acting insanely, like Bel used to and his sister was dying. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

Fran fell to the ground on his knees when he reached his sister and picked her up. She was limp, but breathing. He didn't know if it was a good thing, but it could be worse. It could be much, much worse.

He stroked his sisters once pink hair and looked at his hands, stained with the blood that was soaked into her hair. His breath came short as numerous enemies came to him. He pulled out his varia mist ring and placed it on his finger. He clenched his fist and concentrated on a mist flame before pulling out a box weapon and pushing the flame inside.

A seal flew out of the box weapon, fur a light indigo and flames flourishing from the flippers. The seal opened its eyes slowly, their colour matching Fran's. The subordinates stared at the animal before bursting into laughter. They wiped the tears that formed from their laughter to find the animal missing.

Silence fell over them, leaving the only sound of Mukuro's fight left. Then all the enemies fell to the ground, unconscious. The seal suddenly reappeared, smiling softly. Fran returned the seal to its box before hugging his sister close. Mukuro was finished a minute later and walked over to Fran, his aura fading as his eye slowly forced itself back to the number 6.

Fran looked up at the man, tears falling from his eyes. Mukuro reached down and stroked his gloved hand against his cheek, "She's a strong girl. You know that best." Fran nodded slowly and hugged his sister, keeping his focus on the short breaths that she had.

"Strong? Ha! She was almost killed by one stab that didn't even hit her heart. And trust me; I know when something hits the heart and when it doesn't." Fran looked up at the voice. Mukuro was angry too, but one look at Fran told him to back down and that this was his enemy.

The boy for the first time in his life had his feelings imprinted on his face, of pain and hurt. The man had a scary face and black hair. He looked awfully familiar to the picture Mukuro had of Grazia, but of course, they weren't the same person. Grazia was a girl after all. Were they related?

The man grinned sadistically and held his head high, eyes looking down at Fran, "The name's Sicario. This family has been in my control since a few months ago. My sister is a pain and doesn't know the first thing about controlling a famiglia, and of course she came to me. But even though she's an idiot, Grazia is better than your stupid sister. At least she can take a stab to the chest. Trust me, I've tested the theory."

Fran was beginning to lose all sanity as the man continued speaking about his sister like that. He was surprised how his voice sounded when he yelled at Sicario, "Don't talk about my sister like that! She's better than anyone else on this planet and she is the only thing I've ever had." Tears flowed down his cheeks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the 666 Hell Ring. Instantly, Sicario backed off a little.

'If he knows how to use that thing… I could be in trouble.' Sicario thought to himself. He shook his head and regained his normal personality, "And what are you going to do about it, little one?"

Sicario hadn't expected the punch to his face from a certain man with a pineapple fashioned hair, "Don't go calling my little one that name."

Fran looked at Mukuro. He had been called his.

Fran stood and placed the 666 ring on his right index finger, clenched his fist and concentrating on activating the flame. Sicario closed one eye, slightly worried about the effects of the ring.

Nothing happened.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Sicario blinked twice before bursting into laughter, "Like a cat puffing up his fur to look bigger! That was a real laugh. Thanks for the entertainment, but I've had enough." Subordinates came out and began attacking Mukuro, leaving him too busy to protect Fran from the incoming blows from Sicario. Before Fran could grab his Varia ring and box weapon, they were taken from his grasp.

He gasped in pain as another punch hit him in the jaw. Blood dripped from his mouth and he swore a tooth was now loose. He was lucky to not have completely lost it with the attack. He fell to the ground after a kick to the stomach and was now getting kicked and beaten while he was on the ground. He looked at his sister, still unconscious, her chest barely moving.

He shook in pain, 'Why won't it activate? Why won't my flame activate? I have to… I have to protect my sister!'

He suddenly remembered when Mukuro had told him about the 6 good things, 6 bad things and 6 interesting things. What was he missing?

A picture flew into his mind of writing, typing itself in.

Y-o-u - a-r-e - m-i-s-s-i-n-g - o-n-e - b-a-d - t-h-i-n-g

Blows after blows and he could feel his consciousness slipping. Fran lay there, silently begging for something to happen. Anything that could save his sister.

"Ushishi~ see? The prince doesn't lie."

Sicario turned towards the voice and grinned, "I'm surprised and happy, Belphegor."

Fran opened his eyes and stared at his once lover, standing there casually, and hands in his pockets. Nothing surprised him right now and it was if he didn't care.

He doesn't care that he and his sister were dying. Mukuro cared. He was trying his hardest to get through those hundred subordinates to save him.

It was his turn.

"You sadistic prince. You think that if you kill my sister and my new love you'll be able to move on in life?" Fran slowly stood. Both men turned to look at him. Seafoam eyes pierced theirs, but they merely both gave a sadistic grin.

Sicario was the first to speak, "Are you going to entertain me once before your death?" Fran lifted his right hand and clenched it once more. Sicario laughed again, "Oh, you're too good! The useless hell ring joke again!" He slowly unsheathed his sword, eyes still closed in laugher, but when he opened them the sword tumbled to the ground.

The 666 hell ring was lighted on Fran's finger. The mist flame danced darkly. Sicario gave a frightened chuckle, "You have no more box weapons, I checked. So you can't do anything!" Fran clenched his teeth, ignoring the fact that the man was in fact correct.

That was until a box with the 666 imprinted on it flew through the air and landed in his left hand. He looked in the direction where it had come from and was surprised to see his sister conscious, smiling softly, "Kill him. For your sister, who loves you." Her voice was quiet, but Fran heard every word she uttered. He nodded and pushed the flame into the box whilst doing his 'hero stance'.

Mukuro defeated the last subordinate and turned towards Fran who was currently emitting a dark light. He quickly moved to Satori and they hugged one another, shielding their eyes from the sight that Bel and Sicario couldn't.

Every single bit of pain from the bad things flew from the box and hit Sicario and Bel hard enough to have them fly into a brick wall. Blood dripped from their wounds, and Bel was already unconscious. Sicario however stood, slightly disoriented.

Then he fell to his knees crying as the feelings of pain and suffering embedded into his black hole of a heart.

Then the sweet feelings of happiness from all the goodness he had been lucky enough to enjoy flowed towards his sister and Mukuro. They both smiled and let go of each other, looking at Fran who was smiling.

* * *

Fran sat in the hospital waiting room, hoping for good news about his sister. He fiddled with his hands. His sister had passed out after the last fight. Bel had returned to Varia headquarters, pretending as if nothing had ever happened. As for Sicario, he went missing. Grazia was reclaimed as the boss of the famiglia, and the family was working to become better and are currently working out an alliance with the Vongola.

Fran didn't care for anything else except for the health of his sister and Mukuro. He just wanted them to both be okay. He would do anything to see them smile for him again. Seeing his sister smile was the one thing that had helped him during that last fight and Mukuro's smile was creepy, but it cheered him up all the time. He couldn't bear to lose either of them.

The doctor walked out after another 15 minutes of waiting with a glum look on his face. Fran stared at the man, his face returned to its normal monotone expression. The doctor looked at Fran before finally sighing, "I have some… bad news for you."

Fran felt his heart snap. He merely nodded, holding back the tears until he at least knew what the bad news was, although he was fairly sure he already knew. The doctor looked to the side as he spoke, "Your sister, Satori, didn't make it."

Fran remained silent for a few seconds. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked and his eyes were shaded underneath his hair, "Can I see her, one last time?"

The doctor nodded and let him past. Fran stood and walked past him to the room his sister was in. The nurses took one look at him before leaving the room without a word. Fran walked towards his sisters' lifeless body and fell to his knees. He cried his heart out as he listened to the long beep sound from the machines and stared at his sister, her eyes thankfully closed.

The pain hit him harder than any of the blows Sicario had given him that day. Nothing could be more painful than losing the most important person in his life and looking at her lifeless body and listening to her soundless voice.

Tears kept falling and he couldn't stop them. His head was hurting and his eyes were tired, but nothing could stop the tears. No longer would he be able to stare into her eyes, enjoying the 'conversations' they had. Never would he be able to feel her warmth as she embraced him in a sibling hug. He'd never get to see her smile ever again. He'd never be able to watch her get angry at anything and everything. No longer would she cry, no longer would she beg for comfort and no longer she'll come for a random visit.

She was gone forever.

* * *

It had been a few days since Satori's funeral and Fran was sitting on his couch, hugging his legs. He was once again crying, wishing his sister could be here to help him through this pain. He couldn't stand it. The thought that he'd never see his sister ever again was too much for his already broken heart.

He looked up in time to see Mukuro walk over to him. When he had let himself in was completely alone, but he wasn't going to complain. He had kind of hoped Mukuro would come.

The man tried to smile for Fran, which cheered him up a little. It reminded him of how Satori used to try to smile to cheer up him, which made him want to cry more. Mukuro slid in beside Fran and held him as the younger boy cried again. Mukuro rubbed the boys back soothingly and tried his hardest to comfort him.

Although not many had known Satori, the main Vongola family had come to the funeral, including Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna had been the first to approach Fran and comfort him, even though they didn't even know each other. Gokudera had given his attempt to a comforting gesture but merely walked off silently to go visit his mothers' grave, followed by Yamamoto after the baseball idiot had ruffled up Fran's hair with a small smile. Hibari had stayed to the side, not even attacking Mukuro when he had the chance.

The sweetest gesture had come from Chrome who hugged Fran, enveloping the boy in comfort and she stole most of the pain from his heart. Tsuna had smiled softly before going after Gokudera.

It was time now for Mukuro to steal the pain that his beloved Chrome hadn't been able to take away at the funeral. He kissed the boys hair softly before feeling his heart beat softly.

Fran looked up at the man, his eyes telling Mukuro what he wanted and Mukuro didn't hesitate to give it to him.

Mukuro leaned down and pressed his lips against Fran's, taking the last of the pain in the younger boy's heart. The kiss was different than the ones he had given to Chrome. This one felt better and much more natural.

But the pain in the kiss made it just that more special. As soon as Mukuro pulled away, Fran passed out.

"I won't let you cry anymore."

* * *

**I cried writing this chapter, I seriously did. I was listening to Soundless Voice (The Ciel and Sebastian version) and it was so heart wrenching.**

**Plus HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST 7K WORDS! MY LONGEST CHAPTER FOR ANYTHING I'VE EVER DONE. Mind my language.**

**Would you be surprised if I said this isn't the end? Well, it isn't. There is like two more chapters, maybe only one. Who knows? There could even be like 20 more if I can come up with a good idea!**

**So here's a challenge for you all (Please help me!), give me some ideas on where this story could go. Don't say 'sex scene!' because that's not a story (plus it's already going to happen anyway – SPOILER!).**

**Oh right:**

**1: Kusarigama – Basically, this is just a version of a sickle attached to a chain. They looked fucking epic.**

**2: Bisento – This one is just basically a knife blade stuck to the end of a pole.**

**3: Flammard – A sword with rigid edge, looking similar to that of flames. Also called the flame sword.**

**Yea, I studied weapons for this chapter =O Hoped you liked.**

**Sorry again for taking so long **


	4. Detecting the Situation

OMG, it took so long to get over this writers block and even longer to write the chapter. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience and I really owe you guys so much. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

On another note, how did everyone like Rebocon Blue and Red? Kya, AMAZING!

On another note, to get over my writers block I was forced to bring in another OC. I quite like her character. Another reason I was so late in getting this chapter up is I had to design her majorly since I don't want to ruin this fanfic with a bad OC. She's not perfect, but she's not bad either.

!

The rain pelted down, hitting the dirt turning it into mud. Fran sat there in front of Satori's grave, a glum expression on his face. The rain covered the tears that fell from his honey eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was really gone. He was sure that nothing could possibly bring death to her door. The pain was overwhelming and he didn't know how much more he could take until he finally broke down.

Holding a blue rose close to his heart he read the words on the tombstone over and over again. The writing was coloured the same as her hair and the tombstone was a polished white. The grave itself was fenced with a white picket fence and was displayed as a traditional Japanese garden. He placed the rose in the center and piled the dirt around it to keep it standing tall. Not long and the dew drops were hanging onto the petals, glistening beautifully.

"Oya oya, little one you're still upset?" Before Fran could turn towards the older man he felt arms wrap around his stomach and pull his figure towards the others. Instead of fighting the embrace he melted into it, relaxing. For the first time that day, he felt warmth and love.

The long, indigo hair that was tied into a ponytail suddenly obscured Fran's vision. Fran reached up and tried to remove every piece of hair away, having little success. Mukuro laughed his signature chuckle and reached down to help the younger boy. Fran eventually gave up on the task and simply rested his head against Mukuro's thighs, his honey eyes closing.

Mukuro smiled gently and leaned down, pressing his lips against the other's forehead. A single eye opened and looked at the older man. Mukuro's eyes were open slightly, staring at Fran kindly, "She was a wonderful woman." Fran nodded to himself, looking down at the Japanese garden. The clouds began to vanish from the sky as the rain faded away to nothing. A ray of sunlight hit the grave and Fran swore he could see Satori's ghost, but passed it off as a hallucination.

From within the shadows in the bushes sat a man with black hair that sat on his collar. He grinned to himself, watching the two embrace one another, "One down, two to go."

!

"An alliance with the Vongola?" Tsuna sat at his desk, a girl with light pink hair tied with a bow sitting across from him. She wore a typical businesswoman outfit, a black pencil skirt and a matching jacket, creased neatly to give the professional feel. Tsuna smiled at how hard she tried to appear professional even though she was no older than 15. He placed the file on the desk and simply looked at the girl, "Grazia, I have no reason to reject your offer. I'm really sorry about what happened with your older brother though. Hopefully there won't be a repeat."

Grazia smiled sweetly, "If you don't mind Tsuna-san, may I please use your bathroom?" Tsuna laughed and Grazia blushed lightly. The brunette nodded and gestured towards the door, "Second door to your left." Grazia nodded and stood, leaving the room swiftly and gracefully. Tsuna smiled once more while reading over the papers. For a fifteen year old, she had done well in organising everything before requesting the alliance. There were a few mistakes, but they seemed pretty common for an adult.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna looked up in time to see his right-hand man burst through the door, his silver hair covering his face. Brushing the bangs aside, Gokudera slammed his hands on the desk and stared Tsuna in the eyes, "One of Grazia's subordinates have just warned me of her plans. It seems she blamed Sicario, but in fact it was all her."

Tsuna was shocked at the sudden accusation. It was natural for Gokudera to jump to conclusions like this, but he had never blamed another for the information unless it was true. He was not one to lie, especially to him. Tsuna creased his forehead in frustration. If this were true, then why hadn't his hyper intuition picked up on this? The whole thought was confusing and he simply waved Gokudera off, who reluctantly left, his fists clenched.

When Grazia returned, Tsuna had his head in his hands and was deep in thought, "Tsuna-san?" Tsuna lifted his head in shock and simply shook the thoughts away, "Ah, Grazia. Sorry about that." He replied with a small, awkward laugh. Grazia smiled kindly in response.

'_There's no way this girl could possibly be considering doing anything to harm the Vongola. She's far too kind. There's something going on here, and the subordinates are in on it.'_

!

"Goodbye, Grazia. Feel free to come any time. You're always welcome." Grazia bowed and stepped into the limousine, driven by a man with his face shadowed. Tsuna glanced at the man but let it go. Even if he was another one in on the plan, a subordinate cannot attack their boss. It was unheard of.

Tsuna watched them leave before turning to look at his right-hand man, who was staring after the limousine cautiously, "Juudaime, she's planning something. The Vongola is in danger if we form an alliance. We can't-"

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna interrupted, staring at the man with a firm look. Gokudera looked back at his boss before wincing slightly in fear, "Gokudera-kun, I don't think she's the one we're to be worried about. I think it's her subordinates. Maybe we should speak to Mukuro."

Gokudera instantly reacted to the name of the originally locked up man, who was coincidentally the Vongola's Mist Guardian. Tsuna sighed as Gokudera began making accusations, finding talking to the man would be completely unnecessary. Tsuna quickly held up his hand in a gesture, informing Gokudera that he wanted to speak.

Gokudera fell silent, obeying the silent command. Tsuna continued, "Mukuro may not be the best choice, but it seems he's our only choice. Trust me on this." Tsuna finished, smirking inwardly. Gokudera hesitated before he bowed his head in defeat. Tsuna stretched his limbs before sitting at his desk and opening his laptop, "Gokudera-kun, can you organise flights to Japan? I should probably see Maman as well, considering she sent me an email." He said with a soft sigh. It had been a few years since he had seen his mother's smile. The thought almost brought a tear to his eye, but he fought the temptation.

The bomber nodded before leaving the room to go comply with his bosses' wishes.

Tsuna looked at the email in his inbox, sent by an unknown user. He hesitantly opened it, worried it might be spam. He read the email multiple times before he found the laptop bursting into flames. He looked at his hands. Somehow they had lighted up with the dying will flame. And it took a few slow moments to realise his hands were in fact on fire.

!

Fran woke up to find himself in Mukuro's arms, in his own bed. He sat up and yawned and took in his surroundings. Okay, so it wasn't his bed. It was Mukuro's by the looks of it. That's right; Mukuro didn't know where his house key was. He smiled and opened a little compartment in the side of his frog hat. Inside was the tiny key used to open the front door to his small abode.

He simply put it back before snuggling closer to his possible boyfriend. The man unconsciously wrapped his arm around Fran's small figure and rubbed his face in the velvet texture of the oversized hat.

Fran merely lie there for a while before the phone began to ring annoyingly. Mukuro woke up painfully before standing up and going to grab the phone. Upon answering it, Fran tried to listen in on the conversation, only getting half of it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing calling in this early in the morning?"

"Yes, it is morning."

"Am I allowed to?"

"Have you checked with them?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I am kind of tired."

"Kufufufu, well that can be arranged."

"Oya, are you frightened?"

"Very well then, we'll be there in a day."

"Kufufufu, Fran will be accompanying me."

"Farewell, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

The click of the phone being hung up was heard before Mukuro stepped back into the room, "Little one, it seems Sawada Tsunyoshi-kun has requested us to go to Japan. Apparently he wants to speak first hand with all his guardians but they can't all come to Italy." Fran looked at Mukuro in confusion, "Will it be alright if I go along?" He asked curiously, unsure if he wanted to meet the person his boss hated. Mukuro merely chuckled, "Of course, he does want to meet you after all. You're very cute." That comment made the pigments in Fran's cheeks darkened to crimson red. Mukuro chuckled once more before pressing his hand to the oversized hat, "Little one, do you mind packing for us both while I organise flights?" Fran merely looked away and assured that he would.

!

Fran folded one of Mukuro's favourite jackets and placed it into the luggage case. He felt awkward sitting on his knees, going through the illusionist's underwear drawer, but he wasn't about to expose that he was. He just continued to fold the garments of clothing, placing them into the bags neatly while the owner of said garments was on the computer confirming private flights. Mukuro looked over at Fran, "Little one, do you have a passport? You're going to need one to go to Japan."

Fran looked up at him, his face expressionless, "I've never felt a need to leave Italy, and so no I do not, pineapple-head." Mukuro laughed annoyingly before turning back to the computer. He began typing some information and then the printer sounded as something began to print. Fran merely decided to ignore the sounds and finished packing the clothes. After about an hour of packing and what seemed to be meaningless crafting from Mukuro, a forged passport was presented to Fran.

Honey eyes stared at the booklet and looked it over, not sure when Mukuro had managed to get a hold of that picture. It did look genuine, so Fran simply placed it into his pocket and closed the bag. Mukuro chuckled and picked up the bag once it was zipped up and left the room, "Come on, little one. Can't miss our plane now." He called back. Fran merely stood and followed reluctantly, still not sure if he wanted to go or not.

Fran bumped into Mukuro, not concentrating on anything but the ground below him. He rubbed his head and Mukuro looked back at him, smiling, "Little one, I suggest you keep your eyes forward. If I wasn't here you would've been hit by a car." He said in a mocking tone, but Fran could pick up on the worry that Mukuro tried to conceal. Illusionist or not, he couldn't hide his emotions.

The indigo-haired man whistled once and a yellow taxi stopped in front of them. Fran looked in shock, never having the need to use a taxi in his life. He hadn't even seen one before. Mukuro opened the back door for him and Fran. Fran stepped in first hesitantly and sat down in the uncomfortable seat. He squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, while Mukuro packed the luggage in the back of the taxi. The car shook a little as Mukuro slammed the back of the taxi in place. Fran felt uncomfortable in more than one way now, but he resisted the urge to panic in any manner. He merely sat there, still mourning for his lost sister.

When Mukuro stepped into the car, he noticed Fran's rigid state. He laid his hand over Fran's and squeezed lightly before looking out the window. Fran looked up at him in confusion before looking at his hand. Mukuro acted indifferent about it before smirking at Fran when a blush appeared on the seafoam-haired boys' cheeks. The older man reached out and rubbed one of his long fingers against the smooth and heated skin before looking at the taxi driver, "To the international airport. Kufufufu…"

The man driving the car tensed at the sound of the creepy laughter but did as he was told, driving down the busy streets to the airport, avoiding chances to stop like they were the plague. He tightened his grip on the wheel, feeling the mismatched eyes staring at his back. When he looked in the mirror, all he saw was the younger boys' eyes, which weren't that much better. They were so emotionless to him, and it scared him.

Mukuro noticed this gesture of fear and laughed again, scaring the poor driver once more.

!

The driver let out a deep breath of relief as he arrived at the airport. He was about to tell them how much the drive costed, intent on upping the price after dealing with that horror, but was scared senseless when he was met face to face with the seafoam-haired boy. He squealed like a little girl and tried to fit himself in between the wheel and the door. Mukuro laughed once more before pulling Fran out of the car gently and handing the exact change required for the drive.

Taking the money very hesitantly, the taxi-driver tried to regain his composure and drove away from the airport, hoping his day would improve. How unlucky he had been to pick up some terrifying people. He'd rather pick up drunken people that were off their faces as one would say.

Fran watched the car leave before picking up his part of the luggage. Mukuro was already walking inside and Fran watched him for a moment before following his example, not seeming as though he was trying to catch up with the older man. In fact, it looked as if he was trying to avoid the more experienced illusionist.

Upon entering the building, Fran was astounded by the tidiness and the orderliness. Everything had a reason to be there and everything was completely organised, even with the hundreds of people in the one place. Not only that, but looking in every direction, it seemed as though the building was endless. Fran looked around for Mukuro, who was standing in line indifferently. He looked crowded, but he didn't show it. Fran took in a silent breath before walking over to him, ignoring the angry looks from other customers.

Once he had caught up to Mukuro, the older man looked at him with a small smile, "Ah, little one, I see you made it here fine. I must say I was a bit worried." Fran just stared at him, not believing a word he said. He kept silent though and just looked at the people at the counters, mostly women. They set a good example for the building, their uniforms identical in every way – even the crease lines looked the same. They all had the same warm smile and each of them used their body to convey messages. Even without being able to hear what they were saying, Fran could get the gist of what they were saying.

It took what seemed like an eternity, but finally Fran and Mukuro were next to being put through. Unsure of the process, Fran allowed Mukuro to take control of the situation. The woman was kind and her voice was beautiful, although it sounded fake in more ways than one. When she gestured for the bag onto the platform, her gesture was perfect in every way. Fran looked to where she was holding out her arm before picking up the bag and placing it there. He was slightly shocked by it moving onto another platform which took it away to somewhere behind the wall. He refused to show his surprise.

Mukuro laughed before grabbing Fran's shoulder and guiding him to the next area. Compared to the last one, this room was a lot busier and a lot less organised. The building itself was fine, but the shops and the amount of unorderly people ruined the image he had expected. There were adults sitting in the seats reading newspapers, kids climbing on said seats, people walking in and out of the shops, people lined messily for the few stalls and younger kids running around the room. Fran couldn't stop his eye twitching and upon looking at Mukuro, he saw that the man was having the same problem.

Both took a deep breath, Fran more subtly than Mukuro, and let it out slowly before finding a spare seat away from people. It was difficult, but finally they managed to find two seats that were a good five seats away from others. Fran sat down but Mukuro was looking around, "Did you want something to eat, little one?" He asked, studying each store to see what he was in the mood for. Fran did the same and looked at a drink stall, "Just a slushy… Any flavour…" Fran said quietly. Mukuro nodded and walked over to the drink stall he had been looking at.

When he came back, in his hands was a blue slushy and a box of chips with the scent of gravy radiating from it. Taking in the scent, Fran couldn't deny that it was intoxicating and it made his stomach rumble. Mukuro chuckled once before opening the box and allowing Fran to take some for his enjoyment. Fran took the opportunity and ate at least half the box and finished the drink Mukuro had bought for him. The 'frog' looked through his carry-on bag, looking for his wallet. When he located the annoying frog designed wallet, a lovely gift from a sadistic 'prince', he fished out some change – only to be stopped by Mukuro.

"Little one, what kind of person would I be if I let you pay for a gift I got you?" Fran looked up at him emotionlessly, "Those chips weren't for me." He stated in his normal monotone voice. Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu, that's what you think." He retorted, giving the boy a smirk. Fran ignored the comment and pulled out some change giving it to the man, who refused to take it, "Take it, pineapple-head." He said annoyingly, pushing the money towards the older man, who continued to reject it, "Kufufufu, forceful aren't we?"

Eventually, Fran ended up keeping the change, very reluctantly, and they lapsed into silence. Over the course of 15 minutes there had been 10 messages regarding departures and arrivals. Fran was starting to get bored, but he didn't allow that fact to show. Although he had an idea that Mukuro knew how bored he was when the man started poking his side. It tickled, but not to the point where Fran would react.

'_Really, the pineapple-head is so immature._' He thought to himself, his honey eyes staring at Mukuro out the corner of them. He yawned and was just about to go to sleep when the annoying sound of a message about to occur sounded.

'Flight 20156 to Namimori, Japan, ready to depart from Gate 5.'

Mukuro stood up and grabbed Fran's hand, "Come now little one, that's us. You can sleep on the plane." He said with an evil smirk. Fran pulled away from Mukuro's grip and walked towards the gate that the lady had spoken of. He arrived at the section that read gate 5, 6 and 7. Mistakenly, Fran almost walked through Gate 6, despite there not being an attendant there. Luckily he was pulled by the indigo-haired male who led him to the correct gate.

Fran blushed a little but he managed to act as if nothing happened. Handing his ticket over to the lady with the fake smile where she scanned and returned it. Fran caught up to the older male and they began heading over to a rather small plane.

Ahead of them was another male, or so he assumed, with brown spiky locks, reminding him of a flame. Maybe he really had been at the Varia for too long.

"Mukuro-sama." Both Fran and Mukuro turned towards the kind and shy voice to see a girl with purple hair, let out freely, and an eye patch with a skull logo on it run towards them. She had her arms around her chest as if she were protecting herself from something rather than keeping herself warm from the slightly cold air. Mukuro smiled, "My dear Chrome, no… Nagi. What brings you here?" He asked with a kinder smile than before.

The girl blushed freely and looked away cutely, "Boss asked for me." Her voice was quiet and it was as if she had nothing to hide, but Fran could tell she wasn't the one to openly admit to anything. The girl looked over at him, "Mukuro-sama, who's he?" She asked, trying to act polite without speaking to Fran directly.

Mukuro merely chuckled, "This is Fran." He said, running a hand on Chrome's shoulder. The girl bowed very lightly at Fran, "Nice to meet you." She said quietly, the pigments in her cheeks stained a cherry red. Fran merely stayed nonchalant and nodded his head in greeting. Chrome suddenly went quiet and Mukuro patted her head, "Whereabouts may Ken and Chikusa be?" He asked curiously. Chrome suddenly turned around to see said two heading over.

A boy with messy blonde hair and bobby-pins in his hair was running over as if he were meant to be on all fours and another more mature-looking male wearing a beanie and glasses with a barcode on his cheek walked over at a more slowly pace. "Mukuro-sama, pyon!" The blonde yelled in delight whereas the other simply said a 'Mukuro-sama' in greeting, his voice to the point of monotone. Fran looked at the two. They were so different, yet they fit together so well.

Before they could start talking, three guards were running over, "Hey, you guys can't go here, you haven't got tickets!" They yelled. Each guard grabbed a person, including the girl who squealed in shock. Mukuro smiled and patted her head before speaking to the guard, "Do anything to hurt my dear Chrome and you will regret it." He whispered, his eyes piercing. The guard shakily nodded before taking the three away. Mukuro laughed and turned back to Fran, "Shall we go, little one?" He asked.

!

Fran awoke to slight shaking and a chuckle, "Oya oya, I never noticed little one drooled in his sleep before…" He said interestingly. Fran blushed once more before wiping his chin and looking out the window, "That's because I was uncomfortable." He said, still in his normal monotone. Mukuro laughed once more. Fran noticed the buildings and understood why he had been awoken. So this was Namimori? It looked a little different than he had imagined, but nothing that he didn't like. He observed some of the more noticeable buildings, including a school.

Mukuro leaned over him and pointed in a direction that Fran couldn't completely follow, "Over there is Sawada Tsunayoshi-kuns house." He stated with an evil tone to his voice. He watched the man lick his lips and a sense of jealously arose over him. He pushed Mukuro away from him and looked back out the window, "I don't like you leaning over me so casually." He stated, slightly annoyed. Mukuro laughed, detecting the jealousy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, you never realised we were on this plane?" Fran turned back around and saw the boy with brown-locks looking from the seat in front of him. The boy shook his head, "I had a feeling, but didn't want to go out of my way to find you." He said in a kind tone. Mukuro laughed, "I'm hurt, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." The boy sighed at that, sensing the sarcasm.

"Must you always use my full name?" He asked with a bored look. Mukuro merely chuckled, "Oya oya, does Tsunayoshi-kun want me to call him Tsu-kun instead?" Saying the nickname sent shivers up both of their spines. It didn't feel right in the least bit. Fran merely blinked and the boy called 'Tsunayoshi-kun' finally noticed him, "Is this Fran from the Varia?" The boy inquired; a smile on his face. Fran blinked in confusion.

The boss of the Vongola was much different than the Varia boss and much more appropriate. Fran stared at the boy, scaring him slightly. Maybe saying much more appropriate was an overstatement. The boy shook away the fear, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you regardless. I hope you don't mind coming all the way to Namimori."

How had this boy defeated Xanxus?

!

"Mama!" The boy yelled, catching sight of the woman with short brunette-blonde hair. The typical Nadeshiko (1). Fran watched the boy walk over to his mother and give her a warm embrace. He then felt a glare to his back and turned to see a man with spiky silver hair glaring at him, smoking a cigarette despite the woman lecturing him otherwise. He blinked before looking back at Tsuna, who was now accompanied with a man with short black messy hair and a katana strapped to his back.

Mukuro sighed and waited while Fran observed. The man with the katana had a bright smile and the silver-haired man had walked over and was now fighting with the smiling man. The fight seemed utterly ludicrous, but Fran didn't move from his position and neither did Mukuro. It wasn't until the swordsman looked over at them that he recognised something about him. Something Long-Haired Captain had said to him about 'An annoyingly confused piece of trash'. He had to be referring to that man there, no doubt.

The man walked over and smiled, "Yo!" He spoke in greeting, smile still decorating his face. He reached out and patted the frog hat and smiled at Fran, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He stated holding out his hand as if he expected Fran to shake it. Fran ignored the gesture and Yamamoto merely continued to smile. Tsuna walked over, saving him from the annoying man. He understood why Long-Haired Captain had gotten so angry whenever he spoke about the man.

"Tsuna." He said as he looked at the man who merely smiled. However, the silver-haired man got angry, confusing Fran, "Baseball idiot, don't refer to Juudaime so lightly!" He yelled in annoyance. Fran stared at the three in shock. Getting so angry over something so trivial… He was worse than Levi. "Maa maa." Yamamoto tried to calm the silver-headed man, "No need to get so angry, Gokudera." He said with a smile.

'_No kidding.'_ Fran thought to himself.

!

Finally Mukuro gathered the luggage and they found another taxi, hopping in. Mukuro told him the address and the taxi driver merely drove to the place, no questions asked and no sense of fear like the last one had. Fran looked out the window at the housing district. Mukuro yawned before waiting patiently to arrive at their destination.

It took a few minutes but somehow they had managed to beat the other three to the location. Well, four since his mother had also accompanied them. A lady with pinkish brown hair emerged from the front door and looked at the two, "It seems I'll have to make a snack for the guests." She merely stated.

"B-Bianchi, that's not necessary!" Fran turned towards the noise. When had those four gotten here? Tsuna was running after Bianchi who had walked back inside whereas Gokudera was chasing after him and Yamamoto was casually following, merely happy to see the two again. The mother merely gave a smile, "The fun never ends it seems." She said in a happy tone. Fran blinked and felt something sting in his heart.

!

_A younger version of Satori was sitting at a table, her legs kicking at no particular item underneath the table. Fran was sitting across from her, eating his breakfast silently. Their parents, having been more accommodated with the different tones of voice, ran around flustered getting ready for work. Satori gave a small smile to her younger brother._

'_The fun never ends it seems.'_

!

Fran felt a tear prickle in his eye but he blinked it away before it could fall. The woman noticed it however; more than Mukuro had, and quickly walked over, wiping the boy's eye with a pink handkerchief. Fran stared at the woman in shock, seeing his sister for a single moment. Shaking his head he tried to reject the gesture, but the woman was surprisingly persistent.

"Mou, you shouldn't hide your emotions." She merely stated in a caring voice. She reminded him so much of Satori. She had the same expression when she was worried, although there was a bit more of a smile than Satori could manage. Fran felt more tears prickle in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall as memories flooded his thoughts. The pain was overwhelming and he wasn't sure how much he could take.

Finally, they fell and created a trail on his cheeks for more to follow down. The woman merely smiled and hugged the boy while Mukuro watched from afar, nodding his head. He began walking away after leaving a note in the crying boy's pocket. Once the tears had finished falling over the expressionless face, the mother had wiped away the wet trails left behind with the dusty pink handkerchief decorated with rose patterns. She looked into the boy's eyes and observed the saddened emotions, "If you need anything, come to me."

Fran merely nodded, not allowing the warmth he felt show on his face, "Thanks, Tsuna's mother." He replied, not sure how to address her. The woman shook her head, "Call me Maman." She stated with a warm smile. Fran almost smiled back, the gesture contagious just like his sister's smile, but he somehow managed to push down the emotion. Instead he hugged the woman.

"Mother, I–" Tsuna began only to see Fran and his mother hugging. He gave both a warm smile, 'I had a feeling something was hurting him. I'm glad he's better somewhat.' He thought to himself only to have Gokudera ruin the moment, "Where is that cowardly mist user?" He yelled, acting as if he was trying to avoid using overly insulting words in front of the motherly figure.

Maman merely laughed and pushed the three back inside, "Come now, I'll make some snacks." She said with her typical warm smile. Tsuna sighed but smiled at his mother, "If you must."

!

Fran didn't speak at all while everyone chatted and ate at the dining table. Bianchi was currently feeding Reborn, who had been on the plane apparently. Tsuna and Yamamoto were chatting while Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto. The other man with a cowprint undershirt and a black open black jacket, namely Lambo, was talking to the martial artist, I-Pin. Mukuro had gone back to a place called Kokuyo, and he had told Fran that it'd be best for him to stay with the Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun and the woman.

He really did prefer Tsuna as being the boss over Xanxus. He was flustered and kind of clumsy, okay very clumsy, but he was kind and took care of his subordinates to all their needs. He wasn't sure how far that went, but he wasn't keen on finding out.

The thought of the household reminded him a bit of the Varia – which brought him to thoughts about Bel-senpai. He had avoided the thoughts since he didn't want to be haunted by them, but it seemed inevitable. Why had Bel-senpai done those awful things that brought the death of his sister? It didn't make sense to him; he had always thought Bel-senpai had some sort of care for him. He wasn't the most caring person in the world. He didn't even think he'd get in the top million for that title, but he did understand that he had a caring side to him.

So why let his sister die?

The thoughts hurt his heart, so he tried to push them away and focus on the banquet that was presented to him. He grabbed some of the rice and a bit of the topping, which looked like a curry. He also decided to grab some of the chicken – or turkey, he couldn't tell exactly what it was. He hadn't seen either before. He had refused to eat with most of the Varia. And Bel only ever ate sweets. It was a wonder to how his teeth were so white.

Eating slowly at the food, he confirmed they were delicious. The taste was something he had never experienced before and he loved everything about it. He looked up to see Tsuna scolding his mother about this not being anything like a snack.

Soon he was blocking out all the noises and just enjoying the food. His tastebuds were excited and begging for more, which he granted without hesitation. When he was finished, he continued to block out the noises and just sat there, licking his lips. Then Bel-senpai's voice came to him, "Froggy. Froggy-n. Fro-n. Fran."

Fran?

Then he snapped out of it and saw Tsuna instead of Bel in front of him, "Fran? Are you alright?" He asked worryingly, holding a hand to his forehead. Out of instinct, Fran fell out of his chair. Silence fell over the room and Tsuna blushed, "Ah, sorry. I forgot – you probably aren't used to this. Um…" He began to think but Maman was walking over, wiping her hand with a tea towel before holding her hand to the heated forehead.

"Oh dear, you seem to be gaining a fever." She said, worry in her voice, "We should have you lie down. Tsu-kun go and grab a towel and wet it for him. Come on dear." She said, grabbing Fran gently by the arm and helping him up the stairs and to Tsuna's room, laying him on the bed. After she was sure he was fine, she walked over to the window and opened it, letting a cool wind blow through. Fran had to admit that it felt rather nice.

Tsuna walked in, holding a damp cloth and placed it on his forehead, "If you were unwell, you can just say. I know Gokudera gets angry, but he's not a mean person." He said in a kind voice. He sat on the side of the bed and looked at the surprisingly clean floor. Fran merely stared at the boy, blinking emotionlessly. Tsuna looked back at him and smiled, "We're family, and you can always talk to us." He said with a happy tone. Fran held down the blush and almost smiled instead.

"Anyway, you can stay the night. Obviously Mukuro's going to be worried about you and he's probably going to blame me." He said nervously, scratching his cheek softly. Fran laughed inwardly at the embarrassed gesture and also at the fact that he didn't believe Mukuro would go that far.

Fran looked at the brunette, "He'll be back tomorrow, right?" He felt weird being so weak. He was usually the one doing the teasing, but right now, this sickness was taking control of his mind and thought processes. Tsuna shook his head, "Probably not. He's going to be busy for a few days with an errand. Sorry." He apologised. Fran shook his head, "Not your fault." He merely stated, remembering his sister saying the same thing, feeling it was appropriate.

!

Grazia sat at her vanity and brushed her now crimson hair. Chrome watched carefully, feeling awkward. She was coated with a strong illusion to prevent her presence being detected. The girl was really beautiful, and so very innocent. Chrome felt slightly connected to her, but made no move to do anything to blow her cover. Mukuro-sama would be displeased if she did. She had so much to owe Mukuro-sama, her life even.

No one seemed to notice the fact that a shadow outside of a human was present at the time. It quickly escaped before Chrome could notice the silhouette. However, Mukuro – who was looking through Chrome's vision – saw the shadow and confirmed that it was definitely Sicario. He recognised the same pose and figure. He didn't say anything to Chrome though and merely stayed quiet, just in case he was in fact wrong. Either way, it was very suspicious.

'Chrome, we have to get a way to close that window or at least the curtains.' He inquired to the girl, who merely shook her head, 'Grazia has the hyper intuition as well.' She stated quietly, not wanting to blow her quietly or fight with Mukuro. Mukuro simply laughed, 'My cute little Chrome, no… Nagi.'

Chrome blushed but continued to watch Grazia silently as she finished brushing her hair smooth. Once completed, the boss of the Potenza famiglia stood up and walked out to the hallway, walking towards the entertainment room. Neither Chrome or Grazia noticed the presence of a subordinate. Of course, Mukuro had, and he was instantly worried, 'Chrome!'

Before Chrome could react, the arrow was shot from the bow, aimed at Grazia. However, even though her presence was concealed, Chrome was still there. Chrome fell with a shriek, her sound also concealed. The arrow pierced through her shoulder. The pain was intense, but not as much as the loss of her eye had been. Although, she wasn't sure if she could stay awake.

Alas, her thoughts were confirmed when her consciousness slowly vanished, despite Mukuro telling her to stay awake in the back of her mind. The blood seeped to the carpet, also concealed. The subordinate that had shot the arrow ran away, confused and frightened. How could his plan fail? It made no sense to him, but he had to get away now before Grazia-sama found out.

!

Tsuna walked down the stairs sleepily, the intoxicating smell of breakfast lingering in the lower half of the house. Just stepping on the bottom step, the front door slammed open to reveal Mukuro standing there, drenched from the rain. Tsuna hadn't gotten much sleep because of the storm. Lambo, despite being 16, was still frightened of the thunder and lightning. Typical.

"Mukuro? What are you… is everything alright?" He asked, knowing that something was definitely up and nothing was alright. Of course, this angered Mukuro, "No, nothing is alright. You have to call someone that is in Italy right now. Chrome has been injured. If you don't save her life…" Mukuro began, his eyes piercing as the lightning and thunder sounded. Tsuna fell backwards, not sure of how else to react, "O-Of course! I wouldn't let anything happen to Chrome!" He yelled and ran towards the phone, not sure what had happened.

He began to run towards the phone only to have Reborn walk in from the kitchen, sipping his espresso, "I've already called Dino. He'll go inspect the situation immediately." He stated, taking another sip from the hot drink. Tsuna and Mukuro both stared at him but nodded reluctantly.

The baby gave a smirk, "Things have finally gotten interesting." He muttered to himself whilst Tsuna gave him a confused and suspicious look from behind, "Dame-Tsuna, hurry up. You still have to conduct that meeting." He yelled, jumping up to kick the boy in the face, somehow without spilling his coffee.

!

"Grazia? It's Dino from the Chiavarone famiglia, I need to talk to you." Dino called before opening the front door and stepping inside, a girl with magenta coloured hair behind him. Her hair was tied in two low twin tails that were twisted back up to appear similarly to that of buns. Her eyes a sparkling dark green. The girl yawned, bored, "Dino, why did you need me here?" She asked, her voice soft and innocent. Dino shook his head, "I told you, the person injured is covered by an illusion and you're the only one that can break free of it." The girl merely rolled her eyes as Grazia walked into the room, "Dino? Is something wrong?" She asked, worryingly. The man nodded, "Don't think wrong of the Vongola, but we needed to do some research on Sicario and to keep an eye on you. However, the illusionist watching you was injured by your subordinates."

Grazia covered her mouth in shock before the magenta haired girl rolled her eyes, walking past her and locating Chrome. It didn't take long and by the time Dino had caught up to her, the girl had Chrome in her arms, her wound bandaged lightly. The bandages were already blood stained with the crimson blood and Grazia felt sick from the sight.

After handing Chrome to Dino, the dark green eyed girl yawned again. She smiled inwardly as a snicker was heard from outside, unnoticed by the others, 'Why hello there Sicario, it's been years hasn't it?'

!

"Ah, I'm here to see Chrome Dokuro." Grazia stated to the receptionist who merely gave her directions to the girl's room. Grazia thanked the lady before running to the room, avoiding bumping into any of the nurses. She panted a little before opening the door to the room. To her relief, Chrome was awake and not in too much pain. Chrome looked at her, "Hello, Grazia-san." She said with weak Italian. Grazia shook her head, "No, it's fine." She replied in Japanese.

Chrome smiled thankfully at her native language being spoken, "I'm sorry about spying on you." Chrome apologised, embarrassed. Grazia shook her head again, "You were just trying to protect me and my family." She replied. They smiled at each other and Dino looked up from the paper, "Dino, how long have you been here?" Grazia asked, shocked and surprised.

Dino smiled half-heartedly, "A while now. My little brother told me to, so I had to." He stated, still reading the paper, "This is unbelievable. There have been twelve unexplained murders in this week alone. What could have caused this phenomenon?" He questioned himself in fluent Italian.

The door opened up then, revealing the same girl who had saved Chrome. The girl smiled warmly, "Dino, you brought up a lovely predicament just then." She said, pointing at the paper, "They're all linked." She stated with a grin. She looked up at both the girls in the room staring at her confused, "Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Kaminari, Kaminari Kurai. For you Chrome it would be Kurai Kaminari since you're Japanese." She rambled. Blushing again, "Ah, sorry. I forget I talk too much. I'm not comfortable around other people." She apologised, rubbing the back of her head.

"But back to the unexplained murders, they are linked by a few different things." Dino nodes his head, "According to this, they all had different hair colours and apparently all of them had a recent loss of something valuable." Kaminari nodded, "Yes, but between us… four, they also all had another similar trait." She stated, counting each person in the room.

"What's that?" Chrome questioned interestingly. Kaminari smiled, "They all had the storm flame. I confirmed it myself." She said with a smile and an intelligent look on her face. Grazia sat up, "Ah, Sicario had every flame but the storm flame." She remembered suddenly. Kaminari nodded, pieces coming together.

Chrome spoke up next, "Mukuro apparently saw a shadow the night I was there that he swore was Sicario." She said, still embarrassed about being there in the first place. Grazia merely gave her a forgiving smile.

Kaminari nodded again, another piece of the puzzle finding its place, "And not only that, but I heard a snicker when I found you, Chrome-chan." She stated quietly. All four of them looked at each other before nodding, "However, all the pieces aren't here yet. There are a few things I still need to find out."

Both girls and Dino looked at the thinking girl, who was staring at the ground. Kaminari finally looked up and at Grazia, "Grazia, I think both you and I can agree that Sicario isn't alone on this one. I believe that your subordinates are more loyal to him than they are to you." She stated bluntly, staring at the ashamed girl. However, the crimson haired boss nodded her head reluctantly, agreeing with the cold statement. Kaminari walked over and patted her hair, "Don't worry, a good boss must be able to protect themself more so than their family." She reassured; a cold smile on her features. Grazia smiled back, understanding the meaning behind that quote.

It meant that you must live to protect your family.

Chrome spoke up next, "I want to help!" She said boldly, before returning to her quiet demeanour. Kaminari shook her head, "Definitely not, you'll simply be in the way with your current injuries. I can't allow you to help with this investigation. Plus, Mukuro-kun would be displeased with me if I did." Kaminari scolded, using her obviously native tongue which was Japanese. Chrome nodded, hiding her embarrassed expression.

Grazia stood up suddenly and looked at Kaminari, hiding her fear, "I want to help as well. This is my family and I must protect them, whether they choose to fight me on it or not." Kaminari gave the girl a smile, "Well said. I would've asked for your assistance anyway, but I'm glad you're up for the danger." Grazia winked, "And I promise to protect my own life of course." Kaminari nodded and looked at Dino, who had put the paper aside and was standing up, "Well if that's the case, then I'll suppose I'll go searching around for information, maybe asking my little bro if he knows anything."

Eyes looked back at Grazia as if they were expecting her to say something. Grazia spoke up with a slightly shaken voice, "T-Then I will keep an eye on my subordinates and see who is more involved." She said, suddenly feeling confident once the words were said. Kaminari nodded, "And try to find the one who shot the arrow." Then Kaminari stopped and looked at Chrome, "Actually, Chrome, you can help. Keep in contact with Mukuro and see if you can get any information from the battle."

Chrome gave a look of happiness to the detective, "O-Of course, Kaminari-san!" She said; glad that she could be of some assistance. Kaminari looked out the window to see a girl with white hair waving her hands. Kaminari laughed, "It seems Yuki-san has something to tell me. I'll work with her to find out more information, possibly even locate Sicario although that may not be possible at the present time. For now, all head on to your destination. Except you Chrome, just heal for me, okay?"

The mist flame user merely nodded her head and leaned against the pillow, relaxed now that she could be of assistance. Grazia quickly left the room, eager to get her family back together and possibly stronger than ever. Dino walked out next calmly, dialling a number into his cellphone. As for Kaminari, she jumped out the window just before the nurse walked in.

Chrome looked at the nurse, who blinked, "Didn't you have guests?" Chrome merely shyly hid under the blankets away from the nurses' sight. The nurse giggled a little before leaving it without further questioning.

Kaminari landed on the ground perfectly and unharmed. Grazia was already running out of the building and back in the direction of her mansion. Dino exited a few minutes later, talking to his little brother by the look of things. Kaminari turned towards the girl with snow-white hair. She was wearing dark blue jeans, typically decorated with snowflakes at the ankles and a white shirt that cut off just above her naval, which was pierced with a blue and white gem. Not only that, but there was a snowflake tattoo around the naval itself. Kaminari smiled at her friend before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Sakura asleep again?"

Yuki laughed, "She was only awake for a day. Being immortal must be horrible." She stated quietly, her voice innocent. Kaminari laughed with her, "Unfortunate though. This case would be closed if she would stay awake for more than 24 hours." She said with a sigh. Yuki nodded, "But that makes it more fun, doesn't it? Besides, she stayed awake for 25 hours once, remember?" She said with a giggle. Kaminari nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah. That day was like a celebration wasn't it?"

The snow-white haired girl nodded back, "She passed out, spilling the punch we spent hours to make." Kaminari gave her a look, "Over-exaggeration much? We only spent ten minutes on it."

Yuki blushed lightly, her blush adding colour to her pale skin, "That aside, I've got some news that you might like to hear."

!

Okay I lie, I have two OCs introduced. The first is Kurai Kaminari, one of my newest OCs. Her character is still undergoing creation. I'll be writing a chapter on my OCs in this fanfic in the next chapter. If you want to know a bit more about them, please look forward to that. If not, just ignore the next chapter, although I highly recommend that you at least scan over it.

The next OC is one of my favourites, Suno Yukihana. She was literally my second OC ever to be created.

Lastly, is my saddening first OC who turned into a Mary Sue. She is undergoing major redesign, but she still has her basic concept. I'll give what I can about her new character in the next chapter along with the others just for those who are honestly curious.

Also, Satori will be added in the next chapter. She was one of my favourite OCs, so yea.

Anyway, nice going with this chapter. What started out as a writers block turned into my longest chapter yet (again). 8126 words. Very, very nice.

Omg, Mukuro has an OOC scene in the next chapter. Here's a preview.

Chapter 6 – The storm brews

"_You're just a pineapple-head, you can't possibly understand pain." Fran stated without much thought. He was shocked when strong hands grabbed his wrists and slammed him down into the floor, "Little one, you shouldn't have said that." He yelled, tears prickling at his eyes. _


	5. Profiles

Hi guys, as I promised here are the profiles for the OCs that have been introduced this fanfic. I thought you might like to hear more about their character, their profile, their history etc etc (Briefly of course). Here are the characters in their list form:

Satori Iruzon (Fran's older sister)

Kurai Kaminari (The Detective Illusionist)

Suno Yukihana (The Mature Friend)

Mei Sakura (The Vindice Owner)

Potenza Grazia (The Sister Leader of the Potenza Family)

Potenza Sicario (The Brother Leader of the Potenza Family)

Benvolio 'Benni' Iperattivo (The Iffy Subordinate of Sicario from Italia)

As you may have noticed, Benni hasn't been introduced yet. So this is kind of a spoiler, but I didn't want to make a second chapter of this 'OC profiles', so my apologies if this irritates you. I really never intended to do so. =(

Note also that these ages are according to the future period, since this story is placed in the future for obvious reasons.

Anyway, shall we get this underway~

Name: Iruzon Satori

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Occupation: Unknown

Hair Colour: Hot Pink

Eye Colour: Hot Pink

Hair Style: Perfectly Straight. Shoulder Length. Spiky Tips.

Eye Style: Fran Eyes

Birthday: 9th October

Type: Silent but Deadly

Flame: Mist

Favourite Colour: Red

Favourite Food: Tofu

Favourite Flavour: Tasteless

Favourite Quote: Smile for those you love.

Personality: Silent. Calm. Soothing. Dangerous. Skilled.

History: Unknown~

!

Name: Suno Yukihana

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Occupation: Schoolgirl

Hair Colour: White

Eye Colour: Icy Blue

Hair Style: Long. Spiky Fringe. Front of Hair tied in Low Twin-Tails.

Eye Style: Chrome Eyes

Birthday: 9th October

Type: Silent but Deadly

Flame: Primary – Snow. Secondary – Storm

Favourite Colour: Blue

Favourite Food: Ice Cream

Favourite Flavour: Chocolate

Favourite Quote: Weakness is a strength

Personality: Serious. Cold. Hypocritical. Straight-Forward. Hot-Headed.

History: Yuki was alone at one stage, being ditched by her friends because they weren't liking her constant seriousness. She met Sakura soon after through her depression, and Sakura (Who was yawning) told her to never give up as even weakness can be a strength, which is how Yuki acquired her quote. Ever since, her and Sakura have been good friends (Even though Sakura is almost constantly asleep due to her secrets ;))

Yuki was training one day, when she came across a girl by the name of Kaminari who was thinking deeply about something, walking straight into the training grounds, unaware of her surroundings. Yuki quickly called out to Kaminari as an arrow began shooting towards the girl. Kaminari quickly dodged the attack and the arrow missed her narrowly. Yuki helped Kaminari solve a case afterwards.

!

Name: Kurai Kaminari

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Occupation: Detective

Hair Colour: Magenta

Eye Colour: Emerald Green

Hair Style: Long, Low Twin-Tails curled up to form a bun of some sort. Like a thin ribbon bow action

Eye Style: Slim

Birthday: 18th January

Type: High Status

Flame: Primary – Mist. Secondary – Lightning

Favourite Colour: Brown

Favourite Food: Frozen Yoghurt

Favourite Flavour: Mango

Favourite Quote: Only those who can, will.

Personality: Quiet. Slightly obnoxious. Talkative (When interested). Bored. Planner. Apologetic. Merciless.

History: She grew up in a town where there were many unsolved mysteries that no one could bring themselves to solve. In her boredom she decided to help the police solve the mysteries. After being laughed at and told to find a different career path, she decided to take matters into her owns hands (Being only 7 at the time). After solving half of the mysteries available to her, she grew tired of the police not acknowledging her skills and decided to go to study more on the detective path.

She came across a training grounds where she met Yuki. Yuki helped her solve the difficult case she had acquired. Yuki complimented her skills and told her to continue this career path. Feeling accomplished, Kaminari became friends with Yuki.

Yuki soon invited her to meet Sakura who had woken up for that once a month. Kaminari at first hated Sakura and her philosophy but after a while became attached to her after Sakura saved her life, despite being meant to be asleep.

!

Name: Mei Sakura

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Occupation: Vindice Owner

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Red/Pink

Hair Style: Miku Hair (Long Twin-Tails)

Eye Style: Lal Mirch Eyes

Birthday: 13th February

Type: Philosophical

Flame: Primary – Snow. Secondary – Mist and Sun

Favourite Colour: Purple

Favourite Food: Spaghetti

Favourite Flavour: Strawberry

Favourite Quote: When you can't smile, help make others smile instead. It's contagious.

Personality: Philosophical. Playful. Immature (in some aspects). Devoted. Caring. Poser. Unselfish (And yet selfish at the same time).

History: Sakura has lived for a longer period of time than she even knows. Being cared by Bermuda (For those who don't know who he is, you'll have to read the manga. If you can't be bothered, feel free to message me.), she devoted her life to helping improve the Vindice Prison, caring for those within it – even the most wrong of criminals. However, because of her immortality, she couldn't stay awake for much longer and was put to sleep by the guards, only waking for an hour a day and a day a month.

She is very philosophical and will often say quotes to cheer up people who seem down in some shape or form. She loves to help others, but is also very immature (This is simply because the guards of Vindice don't know how to raise a kid). Whenever a fight is in place, Sakura will often play around (To Yuki's dismay), and will act rather childish. She won't ever get totally serious unless it is something personal or one of her friends has been injured.

!

Name: Potenza Grazia

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Occupation: Female Boss of the Potenza Famiglia

Hair Colour: Crimson Red (Initially blonde)

Eye Colour: Storm Grey

Hair Style: Short and Dead Straight. Reaching just above her shoulders

Eye Style: Kyoko Eyes

Birthday: 19th September

Type: 'Blonde'

Flame: Primary – Sky. Secondary – Storm

Favourite Colour: Yellow

Favourite Food: Cake

Favourite Flavour: Raspberry

Favourite Quote: To care about yourself is to care about others

Personality: Dipsy. Clumsy. Responsible (Or at least she tries to be). Ignorant. Caring. Weak-Hearted. Merciful.

History: Grazia grew up with her brother, turning clumsy after being tripped and treated unkindly by Sicario. Sicario used to make fun of her blonde hair, saying it suited her perfectly. Out of anger, she dyed her hair different colours, hoping to escape the verbal bullying. She asked Sicario one day what colour hair he did like, and he replied saying that the only one he'd accept for his little sister (By a minute) is a crimson red. However, at first Grazia didn't like the idea of crimson red hair so tried to ignore Sicario's comments and remarks.

When her parents were killed after an attack, both her and Sicario took it painfully. Sicario took it more angrily than Grazia did. Sicario aimed to have a powerful famiglia that no one would dare attack so that they wouldn't have to lose anyone else. Grazia, being her weak self, didn't like the idea but stayed quiet and didn't question Sicario's authority until they were attacked once more. They still hadn't gained enough strength and Sicario had gone missing after the attack, leaving Grazia in charge.

!

Name: Potenza Sicario

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Occupation: Male Boss of the Potenza Famiglia

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Storm Grey

Hair Style: Messy and short

Eye Style: Sebastian Eyes

Birthday: 19th September

Type: Powerful

Flame: Primary – Sky. Secondary – Mist, Cloud, Lightning, Rain, Sun

Favourite Colour: Red

Favourite Food: Vegetables and Fruits

Favourite Flavour: Mango

Favourite Quote: Strength is something for those who want it.

Personality: Powerful. Controlling. Cruel. Merciless. Uncaring. Lazy. Avoider. Annoying. Bully

History: (Pretty much the same as Grazia's)

!

Name: Benvolio 'Benni' Iperattivo

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Occupation: Subordinate

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Gold

Hair Style: Messy (Gintoki for those who know Gin Tama)

Eye Style:

Birthday: 14th February

Type: Playful

Flame: Primary – Lightning

Favourite Colour: None

Favourite Food: Candy

Favourite Flavour: Orange

Favourite Quote: Ahahahahaha

Personality: Weird. Crazy. Insane. Immature. Playful. Idiotic.

History: Coming Soon


	6. Caught Feelings

Sorry about the slow update, I've been busy with my beta-ing (Yes, I beta now. So if you have a request, please do ask me) and school etc. On top of that, my hard-drive with the copy on there; broke for a while and I had to have my friend fix it, which took longer than expected.

But anyway here's my next chapter, enjoy~.

!

Grazia lifted the broken arrow from the ground and observed the split wood. The arrow head was already with Kaminari, but Grazia wasn't too sure if that was enough for her to find the culprit. She looked around the hallway, seeing if there was anything that had slipped past Kaminari's sight.

She was about to confirm that there was nothing when some sort of plastic sparkled in her peripheral vision. She walked over to the source and found a candy wrapper lying on the ground, half under the rug. She wasn't sure if it had slipped out after she had walked over it or if Kaminari hadn't been looking hard enough. Either way, this was a vital clue and she was sure of it.

She looked at the wrapper and confirmed that it was a brand that only one person in the whole mansion enjoyed, "Benni…" The problem with him being the culprit was that Benni was useless. He couldn't wield any weapon except for his secret weapon which no one to that day had ever seen. Well, that was still alive.

Grazia had seen Benni use a bow and arrow before and he couldn't even shoot the arrow let alone hit the target. Sicario had hated him with a passion and had scolded the subordinate multiple times for his uselessness. There was no way Sicario would've asked Benni.

Then again, she wasn't too sure about Sicario's motives anymore. He'd probably use anyone. Putting that aside, she decided she would ask Kaminari the next chance she got. For now, she'd put all the items in her pockets and go check up on Chrome.

!

The boss of Chiavarone Famiglia crouched beside the unconscious, but alive, victim of the accidents that had been happening. He looked at the device he had been given by Kaminari and scanned the man's wrist. There was in fact no flame reading, which was strange since every human had a flame reading, just not everyone was able to use them.

That also meant that this human's life was probably not going to last much longer. He needed to get help, but he had no idea where to look first. That was until he took a good look at the uniform the victim was wearing. He instantly recognised the outfit and went to contact Skull, against his own wishes.

"Ciaossu." Dino turned towards the greeting only to receive a boot to the face. Tripping over his whip, Dino fell to the ground painfully. Lifting his head he went to accuse the baby, "Reborn, wh-" He began only to get another painful kick to the back of the head this time. Falling flat on his face, Dino groaned in pain.

"What are you doing, kora?" The baby being held by an albatross yelled in question. Dino sat up painfully and rubbed the back of his head, "You too…" He began before resisting the temptation to yell at them for two reasons – one because he knew they'd answer with a second kick and secondly because there were much more important issues to address at the moment.

Dino looked at Reborn and was about to speak when the tutor interrupted, "What do you need to go see my lackey about? I'll go myself." He said with a smirk. Instantly Dino grew cautious, but if he could avoid speaking to the crazy baby who did nothing but scream, then he wouldn't hesitate to take this opportunity.

"It's about his subordinate. I just need information on him." He answered, not wanting to hesitate too much longer, afraid of Reborn's reaction. Reborn was already taking a picture of the unconscious form and tsked as he looked at the picture, "It's almost as if he was actually useful when he was around." He murmured, mostly to himself. Dino sweat-dropped as Reborn spoke as if the subordinate was dead.

Before Dino could comment, Reborn was already gone.

!

"Oi, Skull." The baby with the helmet turned towards the sound, suddenly distracted from his 'important work', "R-Reborn-senpai! W-What brings you h-here?" He asked, trying to sound brave, but in fact was shaking just by the mere presence of the sun arcobaleno. Reborn merely smirked, "I came to tell you to grab me some supplies, lackey." Reborn informed the cloud arcobaleno, who merely glared at the baby hiding under his fedora.

Turning away, Skull murmured under his breath something that Reborn could somehow hear. The owner of the yellow pacifier merely smirked once more, "Also, there is some information about one of your subordinates that you might want to hear about." He quickly mentioned, sounding uninterested in the whole situation.

Throwing the photo over to Skull, the head of one of the groups within the Calcassa Famiglia barely caught the tiny print, giving him a paper cut through the biker gloves. Reborn smirked once more in slight amusement and slight achievement. Skull hissed but didn't allow himself to show pain in front of his senpai. Looking at the photo, Skull turned back to the other arcobaleno, "W-What did you do?"

Reborn shook his head, "I wouldn't waste my time on your subordinates." He merely stated. While Skull wanted to argue, he had to admit that Reborn had a point. He didn't want to argue with Reborn, knowing he would definitely lose. He'd get him one day.

Reborn continued with his explanation, "He was attacked and it seems like his flame was sapped from him. Dino wants a name and his original flame." He told his lackey, demanding an answer with his eyes. Skull froze, shaking a little, "I-I can't remember his name, but he has a s-storm flame…" He replied reluctantly. With that, Reborn left.

!

"Dino." Reborn called, kicking the blonde in the back of the head as a second greeting. Dino managed to block the attack with his whip being surrounded by his subordinates. The subordinates all smiled at Reborn, murmuring among themselves compliments towards the two.

Dino looked at Reborn, "What is it, Reborn?" He asked, trying to sound kind through his stress. Reborn stopped for a second before walking away, "Obviously you don't want my help." He merely stated, smirking slightly. Dino's eyes twitched before he fell to his knees reluctantly, "Please help me, Reborn."

Reborn smirked once more before looking over at Dino and kicking him the head, "Don't look so pitiful." He said to the boss before answering, "The man has a storm flame. Don't make me your informant." He stated before leaving.

Once again, Dino sweat-dropped at Reborn whilst thinking to himself, 'You're the one who took on the job.'

Putting that aside, he looked at his subordinates, "Get this man to a hospital and see if you can leak some storm flames for him." He commanded in a kind tone. The subordinates all complied and began calling people. Dino got into a taxi followed by Romario as they headed back to the Potenza mansion.

!

"Yuki, I don't like this place." Kaminari stated, hold herself as she walked through the rusty iron gates and towards the castle-like prison. Out the front was a man wrapped in cloaks and chains with bandages hiding his face. Kaminari stuck behind Yuki as the girl stepped forward and greeted the scary man, "Hello."

The guard observed them both before moving out of their way silently. Yuki stepped through the oversized doors confidently whilst Kaminari shuffled uncomfortably after her.

Yuki kept glancing back at the detective, making sure she didn't get lost in this labyrinth which Yuki had managed to memorise somehow. Left, right, straight, right, right, straight, straight, left, right, left, straight, right. (1)

Finally, they stood in front of a locked door. Yuki reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out a locket. Besides the locket was a tiny key, small enough to fit into the real keyhole. (2)

Kaminari watched silently, a duplicate key hanging from the chain around her neck as well. Yuki silently pushed the door open and looked at the bed, surprised to see that it was empty. She stepped in further and called out for Sakura, wondering where she was.

As soon as she had called for the second time, a girl with blonde hair stepped out. She had one side of her hair tied into a twin-tail whilst she had the other side grouped in her hair, about to put the second hair tie in. Yuki spoke up in slight annoyance, "What are you doing, Sakura? You're not meant to be awake." She scolded. Sakura merely smiled.

"Those who care are aware." She merely stated before returning to the bathroom to tie her hair. Yuki sighed and Kaminari slightly giggled at the situation. She felt much more comfortable now that she was in Sakura's presence.

Yuki followed Sakura only to be pushed out of the way. Quickly leaving the room, "Ah, gomen, wait here for me please. I need to go see Bermuda-aniki. She quickly stated before leaving the room and running through the labyrinth like it was a hallway. Yuki still stared in shock, wondering how she could manage to do that without even properly thinking.

Kaminari secretly wondered if Sakura had ever gotten lost in this place before. It can't be that hard, considering how many turns there are and how many cells there are, not including the tanks down below.

!

"Bermuda-aniki! Bermuda-aniki! Bermuda-an-!" Sakura called out before bumping into one of the guards who had wavy black hair falling from the bandages, completely untamed. Sakura shook her head a little before hugging the man awkwardly, "Bermuda-aniki!" She called in happiness. The man namely Bermuda sighed, "What are you doing awake, Sakura?"

Sakura pulled away and looked up at the man, "That's because those who care are aware." Bermuda shook his head and pushed her further away, "Stop playing around. You know what could happen if you wake up when your body is this weak." He replied in slight annoyance. Sakura looked at the brick wall, "But if my friends die, I'd never be able to live in happiness." She replied, trying to stop the tears prickling at her eyes.

She hated never being able to see her friends, Yuki and Kaminari, much anymore because she was getting so weak. Soon it will be a day every two months.

That slightly frightened her, more than anyone had ever done before. Bermuda looked at her and pulled her away, "Alright, come on then, I'll inject more flames into you so you can be of use at least." Sakura smiled at the guard who merely stayed silent.

Bermuda practically dragged Sakura to a room, holding her jacket. Another guard was standing in the medical room, taking care of a prisoner who had been attacked by another prisoner. Sakura pulled away from Bermuda, who reluctantly allowed her to do so, and went to the medical cupboard. She felt like it was her duty to take care of the prisoners within the prison. The guard that initially had been taking care of the prisoner backed off and allowed Sakura to take over.

The prisoner flinched at first until the very gentle touch of a cloth rubbed against the sore. It hurt a little, but it was comforting to know that there was at least one person in the prison that could be so gentle. The man looked at the girl who was merely smiling comfortingly. Feeling at ease, he closed his eyes and allowed her to take care of his wounds.

Bermuda watched Sakura through the bandages over his face. The aura in the room was calming, and he enjoyed watching his little sister figure take care of someone she had never met in her life. Her eyes were calm and her smile was comforting. The dim light was enough to cause her eyes to have that slight glitter and the invisible gloss on her lips to shine.

Throwing the cloth in the bin, Sakura pulled the bandage from its packet and gently covered the wound so that no more dirt or bacteria could cause any more damage. She pressed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes. She smiled softly, "You can go back now."

The prisoner nodded before being lead back to his cell by the guard, feeling content for once. Bermuda looked at Sakura who smiled at the ghostly man, "Those who know happiness can pass the feeling onto others." She stated with a soft voice. Bermuda merely walked over to her and lead her to behind a cloth, grabbing one of the needles full of condensed mist flames and another full of condensed sun flames and pushed both in each of her arms.

She hissed at first but smiled once the energy spread through her body. Then Bermuda opened a locked chest with the key on one of the chains wrapped around him and pulled out a needle with a condensed white flame. He grabbed a flame reader and scanned over her arm looking for the constantly moving point that he'd require to inject these flames.

It took him a minute before he finally found the point sitting still for a moment. Acting without hesitation he pressed the needle and hit the point perfectly. Sakura twitched a bit but managed to resist movement as Bermuda slowly let the flames flow into her body. The energy was somewhat overwhelming and Bermuda watched her making sure she made no negative reactions.

After the flames were injected she jumped from the bed after grabbing a lollipop for herself and walked out, heading back to Yuki and Kaminari after waving goodbye to Bermuda. Bermuda merely shook his head at her and disappeared into thin air.

!

Kaminari sat on Sakura's now made bed and sighed as she stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

!

**Flashback Start**

Kaminari stood in front of a man with raven-black hair, his eyes squinted into a glare, "Kamikorosu yo." He merely said, his glare aimed at Kaminari. Kaminari gulped and took a step back as he pulled two steel tonfas from pretty much nowhere. He lunged and hit her square in the shoulder with one of the steel tonfas. She saw blood fall out of the new wound and stuck to the tonfa.

She fell backwards and held the wound, feeling stunned somehow. The man merely held the tonfas back in front of his chest, glancing over her looking for the next best place to hit. Finding the spot he lunged again, focused on making the tonfa hit her hip that was left exposed.

When there were only inches before the tonfa would've hit, he was surprised when it wasn't a hip he hit, but an ankle instead. He jumped back and looked at the second participant who was holding her ankle in pain. Her blonde hair was spread out on the ground as the broken hair ties lay on the ground beside her.

Kaminari looked over at the girl, "Sakura?" The blonde turned around and gave her a quick smile whilst holding her ankle. Kaminari stood up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and walked over to Sakura, helping her stand. Sakura concentrated on the man that had attacked Kaminari, watching for any movements of attack. The man merely gave a grin and walked away.

Once Sakura was at ease she allowed Kaminari to help her stand. They both turned around to see Yuki running towards them, "Sakura you idiot! Not only are you not meant to be awake, but you're certainly not allowed to be attacked! Show me your ankle." She ended as she grabbed gently at the ankle and observed it. She sighed, "Bermuda's going to be pissed."

**End of Flashback**

!

Kaminari smiled at the memory. Sakura had in fact broken her ankle and didn't wake for a few months after that incident for more than an hour. Kaminari and Yuki both looked towards the door as the echoing of footsteps raced towards them. They smiled as they felt the excitement within those steps, obviously belonging to Sakura according to the lightness they hit the ground at.

They both smiled as Sakura bounced in front of the door. Yuki scolded her immediately, "Don't waste those flames Bermuda gave you with your excitement. You're going to need them if you're going to help us." She lectured. Kaminari couldn't help but smile as Sakura did the same in slight guilt.

Yuki shook her head, "Putting that aside, we have to go back now. Who knows what's happened while we waited for you to play around." She added whilst looking at Sakura who merely laughed, "It's better to be fully prepared and take time than to be quick and miss things."

Yuki glared before grabbing Kaminari's wrist and disappearing. Sakura was about to do the same when Bermuda appeared in front of her. She stared at her brother figure before smiling generously, "What's up, Bermuda-aniki?"

The guard stared at her before holding out an item to her. She grabbed the velvet pouch and cautiously opened it. She gently pulled out the pineapple keychain. She looked at the bottom and saw the symbols 'MR' scratched there. She sighed and placed the keychain back into the pouch and pushed it into her pocket, "Where is he?"

Bermuda merely stared at her, the bandages lowered so his eyes could be seen, "He was last seen with a boy with an oversized frog hat. It is obvious that this would be what you would call 'love', but love between two men confounds our research."

Sakura laughed at him, "Weren't Alaude and Giotto together or something?" She inquired. Bermuda merely stared at her, his aura darkening. She began to sweat and held her hands up in defence, "I mean… Love is not something to distinguish between genders but something to distinguish between feelings."

He glared daggers through the bandages, causing Sakura to freeze. Bermuda laid a hand on her shoulder, "Mukuro is one of our most wanted criminals. We left him released after you commanded it, and his capture depends entirely on you. The choice is yours Sakura; you are the most logical person within this prison and the only one that cares about anything."

Sakura gave him a small smile, "When you're in love your heart changes from a black hole of despair to one of care and admiration." She lastly stated before vanishing, leaving only mist behind which quickly dissipated. Bermuda watched her go before doing the same.

!

"Sakura, you took far too long!" Yuki yelled in accusation at the blonde as soon as she appeared. The girl winced before straightening her composure, "Eh, sorry. Bermuda needed to tell me something."

Kaminari spoke up, "What about?" She asked in question, curiousity on her face. Sakura smiled at her, "Mukuro's freedom. We're going to go see him and his new partner."

Shocked eyes met with calm ones, "Wait, I thought you hated Mukuro." Yuki accused, surprised. Sakura laughed, "That's only because he looked so much like Daemon." She explained. Kaminari giggled, "And acts so much like him too."

Sakura stopped and stared past them. Yuki and Kaminari watched as her expression changed from happiness to anger, "You're right! That jerk!" She yelled in annoyance. Yuki couldn't help but laugh, "Are you sure you're not bi-polar?" She asked in the midst of her laughter. Sakura gave her a look before calming down a little, "Well, whatever, I still want to see his new partner." She stated, turning around and heading to the taxi that was waiting for them impatiently.

Yuki and Kaminari slid in after her and told the taxi the destination – Potenza Famiglia Mansion. Icy Blue eyes looked at red/pink ones that were half-closed, "You alright, Sakura?" She asked, honestly worried about her condition. Sakura tried to look at her and merely smiled, "Yea, just… tired… that's all…" She stated, her voice slurred. Kaminari looked at both of them. She was about to speak when Sakura shook her head.

Yuki glares at the blonde, "Ah, you're so unselfish sometimes! If you're tired then go to sleep. You don't have to stay awake!" She scolded. Sakura laughed half-heartedly, "In order to be there for your friend, you-" Kaminari looked over Yuki's shoulder to see Sakura had fallen asleep and was now drooling cutely. Kaminari stifled a giggle whilst Yuki sighed, managing a small smile.

!

Fran looked straight forward at the brick wall, deep in thought. He couldn't help but think about his sister in this situation as he waited outside of Chrome's room. He could slightly hear what Mukuro was saying to Chrome, but he didn't really register anything that was said. As he thought about Satori, his thoughts drifted to ones about Belphegor. Fran felt betrayed, yet the frog hat was still sitting on his head. He felt incomplete without it. He felt as if he would be giving up apart of himself if he took of the hat permanently.

He knew he would have to confront Bel – and he'd have to do it soon. Besides, he'd have to go see long-haired strategy captain to resign from his position as illusionist of the Varia. But first he'd have to think about how to talk to Bel – about what he would say and even how he would approach the situation.

After thinking about it for a little while, Mukuro finally stepped out of the room. Fran looked away from the plain wall and up to Mukuro's mismatched eyes. He stood up slowly and looked behind him, seeing Chrome was standing behind him, swaying slightly. Chrome attempted to take a step forward and lost balance before her foot could even touch the ground. Fran's eyes widened somewhat as the girl fell into his arms. He stared down at Chrome as she tried to regain her balance, not helping in the least.

Mukuro sighed and helped Chrome when he noticed Fran wouldn't help her. He looked at her and gave her a worried look, "My dear Chrome, I'd rather you go back inside and lie down." He suggested, hoping she would give up her stubbornness if he asked her. To his dismay, Chrome shook her head reluctantly. The indigo-haired man glared a little and was about to tell her straight-out no when Grazia stepped into the room. Everyone looked up at her and Grazia winced slightly, hesitantly taking another step forward. Fran merely stared while Mukuro averted his eyes to look back at Chrome. Grazia swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Chrome, "Chrome-chan, are you okay?" She asked kindly. Chrome nodded slowly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Grazia shakes her head, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Despite the blush on your cheeks, you look unusually pale. I really think you should lie down. You're still recovering from the injury." Chrome went to speak up when Mukuro's glare stopped her. He spoke up before she could manage a reply, "I agree with Grazia." He told her, eyes shifting into a glare.

Fran backed off and stepped out of the situation, not wanting to get involved. Mukuro glanced at Fran and sighed, "Now's not the time to fight. Chrome, can you go lie down and I'll keep you updated." He asked, looking down at her purple hair. Chrome was about to refuse when she thought about the consequences. She reluctantly went to go back to her room.

"Sakura stop skipping about, this isn't your mansion! Stop acting like a little girl! Sakura!" Everyone stopped and looked towards the sound. Kaminari stepped out of the corridor first and into the room, shaking her head. A girl with blonde hair appeared next, but a chain appeared from the floor and grabbed her foot so she fell. Everyone watched her fall and Kaminari winced, "That was a tad harsh don't you think, Yuki?" She inquired, one eye closed as she looked at Sakura lying on the ground.

A girl with white-hair stepped into the room last night just as the chain vanished, "Hardly. It's a surprise she even fell for that. She's usually more mature than this." Yuki stated, glaring at Sakura. Sakura merely sat up and rubbed her head, her face blushing lightly.

Kaminari winced again, "You think she's high from the flames?" She inquired, observing Sakura's actions. Yuki went to speak, but looked at Sakura and frowned, "You know, that's very possible."

Fran's eyes twitched slightly. That girl with the blonde hair was annoying. He instantly hated her.

Mukuro rested a hand on Fran's shoulder. The boy looked up at the man and stared for a minute before looking back at Sakura. The girl stood up and shook her head, "Sorry, Yuki, Kaminari. Don't know what happened there." She apologised, rubbing her head, "Still, there was no need for the chains."

Yuki glared at her once more, "You awoke out of that state because of the chains." She retorted, eyes piercing. Fran was sure he could feel Mukuro shaking slightly but whenever he looked at Mukuro's face, he was smirking. It did look fake.

Fran watched as Sakura looked at Mukuro then looked away. Kaminari shook her head and turned towards Grazia, "Putting all this aside, Grazia did you find out anything about the incident?" She asked, the atmosphere in the room changing to one of inspection. Sakura smiled at her friends as she leaned against the wall in the corner. Fran wasn't even sure when she got there. He didn't really care for the bi-polar bitch.

Grazia pulled an arrow and a candy wrapper from her bag and handed them to Kaminari, "I found these, but that's all I could get a hold of." She explained, blushing lightly. Kaminari looked at the items, "Where did you find these and are there any suspects now?" She asked, observing the candy wrapper, giving it a look of distaste. Grazia sighed, "They were where the incident occurred. The candy wrapper was hiding under the rug there. And there is only one subordinate in this mansion who eats that particular candy, and that's Benvolio. But he couldn't wield a crossbow even if his life depended on it."

Kaminari placed the candy wrapper in a plastic sleeve and the arrow in another, "Regardless of the subordinates' capabilities, it would be worthwhile to interview them. It's very well possible that you have thought wrong of him. Then again, he could've been framed." She rambled, handing the plastic sleeves to Yuki. Sakura yawned and stood up straight.

"A capability is judged by the strength of the heart, not by other persons' words." She stated quietly. Grazia exchanged looks between Sakura and Kaminari before reluctantly nodding. She bit her lip and could feel a tear coming. Sakura smiled softly and walked over, wiping the forming tear before it could fall, "One who listens to another will not follow their own destiny." She stated quietly only for Grazia to hear.

Grazia looked up at her and nodded before attempting to regain her composure. Sakura pulled away and gave another soft smile only to receive a slap to the back of the head from Yuki. Sakura turned and instantly began yelling, "What was that for?"

Yuki quickly replied, "Stop being all secretive!" She merely stated, glaring at Sakura as her voice obviously contained more authority. Fran simply watched the two, getting angrier by the second. He almost wanted to yell at them as well.

The hand resting on his shoulder tightened slightly and Fran looked up at the pineapple-head. Said man was looking down at him and gesturing to leave while the two were distracted. Fran merely nodded, happy to accept the offer. They were turning to leave when a voice aimed towards them spoke up.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Fran recognised the voice to belong to the bi-polar bitch. Both turned back to see she was pointing her finger at him. Mukuro merely laughed, a tinge of awkwardness within it, "Kufufufu, you haven't changed at all, Mei Sakura." He pointed out, giving a smirk to the blonde. The girl just smiled back, "You have I see."

Fran watched as the bi-polar bitch approached him, not Mukuro. He instantly grew wary and went to take a step back, which was stopped by Mukuro. Sakura stood in front of Fran and looked at him silently before giving a gentle smile, "He's adorable, Mukuro." She stated happily, smiling brightly. Fran couldn't help but blush at the comment but he managed to keep his monotone expression.

Sakura ruffled up his hair before she stopped and stared at him. She then spoke up, talking to Mukuro, "Hey, is he possibly…" She trailed off, still looking at Fran in confusion. Fran took a step back in fear, "Is he related to Satori?" She asked, finally making eye contact with Mukuro.

Fran was shocked. How did she know Satori? Were they friends? He watched as Kaminari and Yuki started to observe him as well, looking at each other, whispering their thoughts. Fran didn't want Mukuro to answer, so he himself spoke up instead reluctantly, "She was my sister." He merely stated, biting his lip cutely.

The blonde girl gave him another bright smile, grabbing his hands, "Oh that's an amazing coincidence!" She exclaimed happily. She held his hands tighter, "It's been so long since I last saw her! How is she?" She asked, oblivious to the reality. Fran instantly went silent, confusing Sakura. She loosened her grip a little and spoke again, her voice shaking slightly, "I-Is she?"

Mukuro interfered and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her away. Fran looked up to see the two other girls also confused.

Sakura looked at Mukuro, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, now worried. Mukuro could hear her breath coming in short pants as she became worried. Mukuro looked at her, "Of course you wouldn't know about Satori's death."

Before Sakura could yell out the statement, Mukuro put his hand over her mouth, "You're such a little girl." He stated, glaring at her in distaste.

"_When you're in love your heart changes from a black hole of despair to one of care and admiration."_

Sakura pulled Mukuro's hand away and gave him a smile, "It's funny how I don't even listen to myself." She merely stated; her smile soft and heart-warming. Mukuro merely smirked, "Oya, is the little girl admitting her mistakes?" He asked teasingly.

Fran looked over at the two and the sight made his heart beat painfully. He didn't understand why it hurt so much. All he knew was that he didn't like the feeling and clenched his fists tightly, hoping that would help him. He had had enough pain as it was.

Kaminari quickly changed the subject not liking the tension, "Grazia, did you want to go grab that subordinate?" She asked the boss, the pupils in her eyes morphing into a lightning bolt shape. Grazia quickly nodded and ran out to grab the suspect.

Mukuro and Sakura both returned; Mukuro to Fran and Sakura to Yuki. "Sakura, how could you be so careless!" Yuki scolded, her white hair flowing like a raging storm. Sakura merely held up her hands in defence, sweat-dropping, "One who is oblivious always smiles." She merely stated.

Yuki simply just glared at her, annoyed with her quote more than her actions. She instantly continued scolding.

A hand grabbed at Fran's wrist and pulled gently. Fran looked up at Mukuro, who gave him a look. Fran followed him, ignoring the ruckus that was happening over there. He looked back to see Kaminari trying to break up the fight between Yuki and Sakura. Fran was confused to how they knew his sister.

Once the two were alone, Mukuro smiled at Fran, "Kufufufufu, well that was… lovely…" He tried to lighten the mood. Fran merely frowned slightly, "Are you an idiot? That was painful to listen to. That girl is a bi-polar bitch who can't even choose her sexuality." Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "How would you know about her sexuality?" He asked in slight confusion, knowing Sakura's distaste for lesbians, "She's not one to hate homosexuality, but she's not a fan of it. For girls anyway…" He trailed off.

Fran merely stared at Mukuro, anger in his eyes that was obvious to even the stupidest, "You're just a pineapple-head. You can't possibly understand pain." Fran stated without much thought. He was shocked when strong hands grabbed his wrists and slammed him down into the floor, "Little one, you shouldn't have said that." He stated, tears prickling at his eyes.

Fran froze up as Mukuro glared down at him, a tear falling from his cheek. He could almost feel memories flowing into his mind when Sakura walked into the room, "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but the subordinate is here if you're interested." She stated, blushing lightly. Mukuro let Fran go and walked out, obviously still angry with the boy.

Fran rubbed his wrists in pain. He looked over as Sakura was shoved into the wall as Mukuro walked past. Sakura rubbed her hip, "Wow, he really has changed. Come on, Fran." She offered her hand to Fran. The boy merely stared at the hand before walking past. Sakura watched him go before rubbing the back of her neck, "Well, he must be picking up some actions from this boy." She muttered to herself, following after them.

Grazia was holding a boy's wrist as Fran and Mukuro walked into the room. The boy was laughing insanely and attempting to pry himself away from the woman, succeeding after a few attempts. However before he could get far, chains rose from the ground and latched onto his ankles, stopping his attempts for escape.

Everyone looked at Yuki who only looked at Sakura. Fran reluctantly followed Yuki's gaze, seeing the blonde was holding her hands up, as if they had been manoeuvring the chains.

'_What is she?'_ Fran thought to himself, confused by the girl. Mukuro was slightly afraid of her, Yuki was controlling of her…

Fran looked back at Mukuro, who shivered a little. The victim stared at Sakura, horrified. Sakura merely glared at the boy, her eyes scarier than Yuki's, "To escape from your fate is to escape from your destiny." She merely stated. Fran was sure only Kaminari and Yuki understood that quote – maybe Mukuro.

The boy pulled at the chains painfully, "Let me go, I did nothing wrong! Ahahahahaha!" He yelled. Fran didn't believe anyone could be more bi-polar than Sakura, but after seeing this subordinate Fran was thoroughly sure this was worse.

Sakura gave the boy a glare, "So you're Benvolio." Kaminari approached the boy and went through his pocket, finding a candy wrapper. Yuki held up the plastic sleeve and compared the two candy wrappers. Kaminari confirmed they were exactly identical and looked up at him, "You will be coming in for interrogation." She stated.

Instantly, Benvolio tried to break free from the chains. The chains cracked painfully and Sakura grew annoyed. A white flame floated up over the chains, shocking everyone. Even Yuki reacted in fear.

Benni was knocked out as soon as the flame touched his skin. Yuki yelled out at Sakura in fear, "Sakura! Are you an idiot, you've probably killed him!" Sakura just stared at her, "I may be immature, but I know how to use my flame. He's just knocked out." She reassured, her eyes calm but her breath coming in short pants.

Both Mukuro and Fran shivered in fear, not showing it on their faces.

!

(1) – I suggest you remember this or refer back to this as it does have relevance in the future

(2) – With the door there are two keyholes. One's fake and it's much more viewable than the real one.

Translations:

Gomen – Like a quick sorry

Aniki – A more polite/mature way of saying 'big brother'.

Blah, short chapter is short. Sorry guys; couldn't get the word count up any higher. It's only 6000 words. Sadface.

But I am having a poll. Dance~

I'm doing a reader x character fanfic, seeing how I go in writing it. And the vote is which character you want to be with. Heh heh heh. Here's your choices:

Mukuro. Fran. Belphegor. Hibari. Yamamoto. Gingerbread. Spanner. Fran. Xanxus. Squalo


	7. Secrets

Fran watched from the glass pane as the boy Benvolio was being interrogated by both Kaminari and Yuki. To him, the whole situation was cliché. Yuki was sitting on the table, one leg over the other and Kaminari was walking around looking through files.

He stared with a blank expression, not noticing when another presence entered the room. A pointed chin rested on his shoulder and he shuddered in protest. A chuckle flowed into his ears, "Kufufufufu, are you enjoying the show, little one?" He asked teasingly. Fran didn't move his line of vision, "You should know that I don't pineapple-head."

Mukuro laughed in his ear once more, his warm breath heating the lobe. The chin moved from his shoulder and rested on his oversized frog hat instead, "Oya, why don't you remove this hat, little one?" He inquired, staring at the slight reflection of Fran's face in the pane of glass. The younger boy's expression didn't change as he stared past the window and past the interrogation scene.

Finally, Mukuro felt the boy shake his head. Mukuro chuckled once more and was about to tease him when he felt a scary presence enter the room. Even Fran in his deep thought state felt it. Both turned around at the same time and saw Sakura standing there, yawning carelessly. Fran just stared at the girl, _'How can she create such a scary aura? She's worse than the fake prince.' _He thought to himself, staring in slight distaste at the girl.

Said girl merely stopped and looked at the two staring at him. Mukuro merely stared back, not saying anything. He knew very well that if he did anything wrong, he would never be granted his freedom again. He would find a way to punish that Vindice prison – but for now he had to resist the temptation.

As for Fran, he also stared at the girl and his thoughts were similar, but for different reasons. He wanted to hurt the Vindice prison for being ruled by such an immature and stupid bi-polar bitch. He could feel his blood boiling the more he thought about the girl. Mukuro tried to rub his back in a soothing manner, and it was enough to calm him.

The blonde shivered lightly before walking over to Fran and staring into his eyes. She hummed for a second before frowning, "You seem down. Did you want to tell me what was wrong?" She asked kindly. Fran just stared at her, resisting the temptation to insult her. She pursed her lips before smiling, "Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't feel comfortable to do so. But I do recommend you try and fix the problem." She suggested, looking through the window and at the interrogation.

Fran didn't speak. He merely stared at Sakura. What would she know? She couldn't have possibly experienced what he's experiencing. It was impossible… "It is better to try and fail than to not succeed." She merely quoted, staring blankly at Kaminari and Yuki. Fran was fairly sure he had never seen her so emotionless before.

Before he could stand up and walk out, Sakura turned towards him again, "You know; you have the same eyes as Satori." She said in a kind voice, smiling half-heartedly. Was that why she was so melancholic? If Fran was honest to himself, he'd admit that he didn't like seeing the hyperactive bi-polar bitch being so depressed, but he wasn't going to believe that.

"How do you know my sister?" He asked curiously. He stared at her emotionlessly.

Sakura broke out of her depressive state and stared at Fran in shock. She hadn't expected him to speak. She laughed lightly, "Oh, I met Satori by accident." She merely stated before starting to reminisce.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Yuki?" A girl's voice asked, her voice sparking like electricity. Sakura finished tying her hair into the thick twin-tails and did a quick clean of her room. Sakura heard the familiar laugh that belonged to Yuki, "You probably won't like her, but I want you to meet a good friend of mine." She stated to the unknown girl.

Sakura frowned slightly, but regardless she continued cleaning, ignoring the comments made by her best friend.

"Sakura!" Yuki yelled as she slammed the door open. The moment it hit the wall, Sakura jumped and tripped over the blanket that hung over the edge of the bed. Sakura tumbled to the ground, the blanket falling on top of her. Yuki stared at her, "Sakura, get up." She commanded, staring at the lump hidden by the blankets.

Sakura looked out from under the duvet and smiled awkwardly, "Eh, are you my mother or best friend?" She asked teasingly. Yuki just glared at her, "Neither if you're going to behave like that." Sakura smirked at that, finding an opportunity, "So you'll be my mother if I behave like you want me to? Idai! (1)"

Rubbing the back of her head, Sakura pouted at Yuki who had her back turned towards the blonde. It was then that Sakura noticed the other girl, "Ah, and you are?" She asked happily. The girl gave her a look that told her that she looked like an idiot right now. Sakura sat up and rubbed her head again and tried to smile more kindly, "Sorry, I get surprised easily."

The other girl merely looked at Yuki and mouthed something that Sakura translated to mean, 'You were right.' Sakura frowned cutely as the statement sunk in. Sakura then observed the girls style.

Her hair was tied into twin-loops that hung just over her shoulders and was coloured magenta. Her clothes were pretty simple – a plain tank top that was yellow in colour with an electric blue band that covered the elastic just over the chest. Her jeans were a pale blue, losing it's colour in places, and had electric bolts embedded on the two back pockets and two thunder clouds marked on the ankles. Her shoes were simple sneakers that had the same colours as her shirt. Instead of regular aglets on the shoelaces, they were shaped as lightning bolts.

The girl glared darkly at Sakura. Yuki sighed and rubbed her head, "Well, we're going to go out for a while. Sakura's coming too." As soon as she heard her name, Sakura leapt up and went to get her teeth brushed. Yuki giggled a little before regaining her composure, "Hurry up, Sakura!"

* * *

"I didn't want to hear how you met Kaminari." Fran stated, a bit annoyed at how the story had started. Sakura giggled, "Gomen, Gomen, it's a vital part of the story." She merely replied, holding her hands up in defence.

* * *

"Woah, what's happening here?" Sakura inquired, looking outside at the battle that was taking place. A girl with hot-pink hair was taking apart and it was if she was stealing the show. Sakura slid out of the car, not caring that it hadn't stopped yet. She barely listened to Yuki calling out to her as the car continued to drive. Sakura watched as the girl fought off flame user after flame user.

One of the flame-users turned towards Sakura and shot a storm flame towards her. Sakura merely side-stepped and let the storm flame only skin at her ankles. She winced a little, but she was mesmerised by the girl fighting with her heart. Sakura felt energy flowing through the area.

Running forward, Sakura leapt up to where the girl was fighting and backed her up. The girl was sweating profusely and there were numerous cuts all over her body. Her hot-pink eyes stared blankly at Sakura for a second before going back to fighting the other flame-users.

The battle only lasted a few more minutes before there was no one left to fight. Sakura turned towards the girl, her body shaking, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." She introduced, smiling brightly as she held out her hand. The girl stared at the hand for a second before returning the gesture, "Satori." She introduced. She noticed how much Sakura's body shook and blinked, "Is everything okay?" She asked; her voice flat.

Before Sakura could reply, there was a voice from below calling out her name. The blonde looked down to see Yuki and Kaminari standing where she had been before. Yuki was the one doing the calling as she cupped her hands around her mouth. Sakura went to leap but instead fell over as soon as she took a step forward. Sakura swore she heard giggling, but upon looking back at the hot-pink inspired girl, there was only a blank look on her face.

Sakura giggled once before laughing out loud. Yuki jumped up to where she was and frowned, "Ah, now you've got to go back early. You're all out of energy. How'd you manage to get enough energy to fight anyway?" Sakura stopped giggling and smiled, "Never mind that, let's just go."

* * *

Fran stared at Sakura and groaned, "Why would my sister like someone as stupid as you? She only felt as if she had a debt towards you." He stated, not accepting the fact that his sister could be friends with this stupid girl. Then he looked up at Sakura and noticed the crystal clear tears sliding down her cheek and the bright smile on her face. She laughed a little whilst speaking, her voice cracking, "It's hard to believe that such a strong-hearted girl died."

Fran didn't even listen to anymore. He merely walked past her and stayed completely blank. Sakura watched him go and then watched as Mukuro followed, "You should go talk to Belphegor." She called out to them. Fran simply kept walking. She smiled once more, wiping the tears away and sighing, "Need to get a hold of my feelings." She muttered to herself before watching Yuki and Kaminari interrogate Benni once more.

The comment made by Sakura sunk into his mind and Fran knew that he should. But he wasn't sure if he could just yet. Fran then felt weight on his oversized hat and turned around to see the source. He stared at Mukuro as soon as he caught sight of him. The older illusionist simply chuckled in return, "Kufufufu, what's wrong, little one?" He asked curiously, staring at Fran. The younger boy didn't answer and simply continued to stare. Mukuro chuckled once more as he realised Fran wasn't going to speak, "Kufufufu, so immature. Possibly even worse than Sakura. I wonder…"

"Don't compare me to that bi-polar bitch, insane pineapple-head." Fran insulted, growing annoyed now. Mukuro only chuckled once more, enjoying himself, as he pushed the spikes of his trident through Fran's hat and skull.

Before Fran could insult him any further, the familiar ring tone of his cell phone began to play. Fran quickly searched his pockets before looking at the caller ID. He sighed as he pressed the answer button and waited for the person on the other side to speak first.

"Mou, Fran-chan, where have you been~?" The person questioned. The familiar tone of Lussuria rang through Fran's ears as he listened. He didn't answer and waited for Lussuria to continue, "Fran-chan please come back." He requested. Before Fran could answer, the phone was taken by a memorable loud-mouth, "Voi! Get your ass back here before I slice you into bite-size pieces, Trash!" He called, yelling into the phone. Fran held the phone as far away from his ears as possibly as he cleaned his ears quickly.

When he held the phone back to his ear he finally spoke, "You're too loud, long-haired strategy captain." He said in his flat voice. Yells of protest came from Squalo before Fran could feel the phone being taken by yet another person. There was silence for a few seconds before the dark, rough voice that belonged to Xanxus finally spoke, "I expect you back here tomorrow, Trash. If you're not, I will blow holes through your body."

Fran could hear the phone slowly being destroyed before finally the connection broke.

* * *

"Mou, my new phone…" Lussuria complained quietly, sighing sadly. The room was filled with the echoes of Squalo's voice bouncing from wall to wall. The man finally turned towards Xanxus, "Voi! I wasn't finished talking!" He yelled in annoyance, a red aura forming around his bottle. Xanxus merely sipped at his wine before picking up the bottle. He popped up the cork and went to fill his glass. Squalo was about to yell at him once more before the wine bottle came down on his head and broke into hundreds of fragments of glass.

As the glass hit the ground, Squalo screamed out in pain, "Voii! What was that for?" He yelled at Xanxus who merely glared at him with one eye. Squalo gritted his teeth in anger, his hair wet from a mixture of both blood and wine.

On the couch in the room, Bel sat there, stroking his knife up and down a frog plush toy, "Ushishishi, the froggy is coming back to the prince."

* * *

Fran placed the neatly folded clothes into the large suitcase, his face completely blank. He ignored the sound of footstep belonging to Mukuro stepping into the room. He was about to close the luggage when the hat on his head was removed. He looked up to see Mukuro holding the oversized frog hat, staring at him with a smile in his eyes. Fran stared blankly before taking the hat back and putting it on his head once more. Mukuro sighed slightly before chuckling, "Kufufufu, didn't think that would work." He stated, mostly to himself. Fran just ignored him as he zipped the bag up.

The indigo-haired illusionist continued reluctantly, "I have some bad news, little one. It seems that Sakura will be traveling with us." He stated, wincing slightly at the thought of Sakura being there. Fran quickly looked at the pineapple-head, "Why?" He asked, staring blankly at the older man.

Mukuro merely shrugged his shoulders, "She told me she wanted to see Squalo." He stated, not even sure of the fact himself. Fran sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temples as he thought about the trip with Sakura. The mere thought of it was giving him a headache, "I don't even care." Fran stated, standing up and reaching down to grab the luggage. Mukuro chuckled and took the luggage away from him, "She won't actually be traveling there in the same transport as us, little one. She'll merely be there." Mukuro reassured, lifting the bag with ease.

Fran let out a silent sigh of relief, but didn't let Mukuro see that expression on his face. Mukuro merely chuckled once more but didn't say a word, understanding what he was trying to do. He merely took the bag and carried it out to the car waiting out the front for them. He pushed the bag into the bag before dusting his hands off.

When Fran stepped out of the house, he saw Kaminari and Yuki standing there with Benni between them, his hands handcuffed behind his back. He could hear the whines erupting from the boys' throat, "I want some candy!" He yelled, shaking his body back and forth. Kaminari groaned and looked away, blocking out all the noise.

As for Yuki, she merely pulled out a lollipop from her pocket and unwrapped it, sticking it into his mouth. The young boy's smile grew and he sucked on the candy happily. Yuki let out a sigh of relief as he stopped the whining. Fran felt as though he was surrounded by idiots.

Sakura walked past him. She was now wearing a long sleeved shirt with cuffs that reached just over the top of her mini skirt. Her skirt reached just below her upper thigh and was a very simple style. Her shirt was a bright white with red cherries on the collar and on the cuffs. Her skirt was a plain red, matching the colour of the cherries on her shirt. She wore plain white stockings and her shoes were slip-ons that were red in colour.

Fran watched as she ran towards Yuki, losing her shoe in the process. He frowned slightly as he noticed the cherry patterns inside the shoe as well. He simply stared as he remembered his sister wearing fruity themed clothes at times. He looked up at Mukuro who was frowning at Sakura as well.

As soon as Sakura got to Yuki, she received a slap to the back of the head. Sakura groaned in pain as she questioned why Yuki reacted as she did. Fran simply just watched, his veins almost popping out. Mukuro rubbed his back soothingly, trying to keep him calm. The younger boy looked up at Mukuro, still not admitting to the fact that he liked it when Mukuro rubbed his back like this.

After a while of listening to Sakura and Yuki fight, Fran walked past them and went into the car that was still patiently waiting for him and Mukuro to enter. Mukuro followed his lead, and slid into the car after Fran. Mukuro quickly told him the destination and the man nodded his head calmly and left without hesitation. Fran watched in the rear view mirror as Sakura vanished into nothing but mist flames.

* * *

As the car stopped in front of the Varia Headquarters, the first thing that Fran saw was Sakura and Lussuria talking with one another, as if they were good friends. Fran stepped out of the car and quickly had Lussuria's attention, "Mou, Fran-chan! It's been so long!" The man exclaimed, strutting over to him. Sakura giggled as Squalo seemed to be yelling at her.

"How have you been, Fran-chan? Are you and Mukuro finally together?" He questioned, giving him a wink that seemed to be shooting sparkly hearts. Fran just gave him a blank look, "Stop with the 'mou' this and 'mou' that." He quickly told him, "Only girls do that." Lussuria merely smiled and held out his pinkies as he pulled the luggage out of the back of the taxi. Mukuro stepped out next and stretched his limbs.

"Mukuro-kun!" Mukuro turned to see Sakura waving at him, all immature-like. All so typical.

He shivered a little before walking inside the HQ, ignoring Squalo and Sakura, and not bothering to help Lussuria. Fran followed after him and Lussuria did his own little dance of happiness for Fran. Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufufu, what a scary place this is. My abilities could never compare." He stated humourously. Fran stared at him for a second before showing Mukuro around.

He gestured towards the many rooms, steering clear of Bel's and Xanxus'. "This is your room, pineapple-head." He stated flatly, gesturing towards the rather small room. Mukuro chuckled, "Don't I get to sleep with you, little one?" He asked with a mischievous grin. "No." Fran blatantly stated before leaving the room and heading to his own. Mukuro chuckled once more and closed the door, wanting some peace.

Fran fell on his bed as he finally made it to his own room. He simply laid there, going into deep thought about the situation he was in, "Ushishishi~, the prince has his froggy back." A voice sharply stated in a happy tone. Before Fran could turn around to stop the fake prince, his arms were grabbed and held above his head, only one hand keeping them secure.

A wire was quickly wrapped around the wrists, cutting into the skin. The blood soaked the thin piece of wire as Bel flipped Fran around and made him look at him. Bel was close enough that the bangs covering over Bel's eyes were now obscuring Fran's vision. Fran tried to shake the hair away but that only caused the wires over his wrists to cut in deeper.

Fran could feel a tear forming in his eye but he attempted to blink it away, not wanting to give Bel the satisfaction he wanted. The uniquely designed knife appeared from inside the fake prince's jacket and began to slide down Fran's plain shirt, effectively slicing the fabric perfectly. Fran looked down as he noticed that not only the shirt was cut effectively, but his skin left a shallow cut that was deep enough to cause the crimson blood to fall.

A tear managed to slip down Fran's cheek as the knife dug in deeper. He could feel the metal hit against his flesh and rub against it. The friction was horribly painful and he tried to use his illusions to break free from the pain, but it was getting too difficult. Just like the many times before, this time was no different. He squirmed beneath Bel as he dug the knife in deeper and deeper. The wires cut at his wrists, slicing the skin clean off there. He didn't let himself make a noise.

Finally, the knife was removed from the now deep wound. However, Fran wanted to scream as the knife moved down to cut at his pants. He quickly squirmed trying to get free from the grasp.

As if on queue, the door slammed open. Both Bel and Fran looked towards the source and saw Mukuro standing there, a dark aura spreading throughout the room originating from him. Bel simply stared at him for a second before smirking widely, "Ushishishi, the peasant has interrupted the prince's fun~." He stated in slight annoyance before leaving the room, twirling the knife he used to cut at Fran.

Mukuro moved beside Fran and pulled him into a hug, "You can't seem to win, can you little one?" He asked, rubbing the boys back once more, hoping to make him forget what just happened. Unfortunately, the gesture didn't seem to work as much as he had hoped. Tears were falling down Fran's cheeks and it was painful to see. Even for someone like him.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro inquired, looking down at Fran with concern. The boy merely nodded before hugging his legs close to him. Mukuro grabbed some bandages from one of the drawers in the bedside table and began tending to the wounds. He looked at the wound on the side and sighed, "This is going to need stitches." He stated.

Fran was about to reassure Mukuro when Lussuria stepped into the room, "Is everything okay?" He asked worryingly. Neither Fran nor Mukuro could answer before Lussuria quickly noticed the wound, "Fran-chan!" He exclaimed walking over in a fret and looked at the deep wound, "That Bel-chan can be rather violent." He stated matter-of-factly, "Come on out, Pea-chan." Lussuria called as he pushed the sun flame into the hole of the box.

Instantly, a peacock formed from the box and stood there, its feathers glowing with the sun flame as it began to heal the wounds covering Fran's body. Lussuria sighed in relief as the wounds vanished almost completely. Before they could, Fran walked away from the sun flames radiation so that he wouldn't have his hair growing insanely out of control.

Mukuro finished his job by wrapping the bandages around the incompletely healed wounds. Fran watched him blankly as 'Pea-chan' returned to his box. Lussuria cleared his throat before speaking, "Well, I'll go talk to Bel-chan. I'll leave you to alone~." He stated with another wink. He gave Fran a quick motherly hug before leaving the room.

As soon as Lussuria was gone, Fran was staring at the ground, tears prickling at his eyes once more. Mukuro frowned but chuckled, "Oya oya, is my little one crying?" He asked, trying to help Fran cheer up. When he realised it wouldn't work, he simply just patted the top of the oversized frog hat and stared at him with his mismatched eyes.

Footsteps began to approach them and Fran quickly tried to regain his composure, using illusions to help. As soon as the person entered, Fran really wished he hadn't been crying. He didn't let her see his face, ruined by the tears. Sakura softly spoke, "Can I intrude?" She asked kindly, speaking as though the words would break Fran. The boy didn't reply, not wanting to have his voice break for her.

The blonde frowned, "Are you okay, Fran?" She asked, feeling the tension in the room. Fran quickly replied, forgetting his voice, "I'm fine." Sakura stifled laughter at his quick and broken reply. She took a step forward and held a hand on his shoulder, "You're a lot like Satori." Fran scoffed before looking at his feet, "She's better."

He turned towards Sakura, regretfully, when he heard her laugh freely. He was about to insult her when she spoke first, "There is no such thing as better for those who don't judge." She stated, pressing a cool finger to his cheek. Fran simply stared at her, his face still wet. Sakura thought for a second before pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his face. Fran flinched away from the touch and just stared at her.

The blonde merely laughed and wiped the last tear that had fallen from his cheek before standing up. She looked down at him before smiling, "Everything will turn out right in the end. I promise."

Fran watched as she left the room with a slight scowl. Once Fran was sure she was gone and the echoing of her footsteps had all but vanished, he turned towards Mukuro. Mukuro chuckled, reading all the questions. The man rubbed his forehead and pulled him close, kissing the forehead. Fran blushed lightly, but didn't change his expression otherwise. Mukuro looked at the lamp on the bedside table, "Would you like to know why Sakura is the official owner of the prison?" Mukuro asked.

Fran didn't answer, he merely stared. Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufufu, I'll tell you anyway." He merely replied to the blank stare. He looked at himself in the mirror before continuing, "Mei Sakura. She's a strange girl. Hyperactive, mood-swinging, forever in adolescence." He listed. Fran quickly added in 'idiotic'.

Mukuro chuckled and ran his finger over his earrings, "She bears a very rare flame – the snow flame. Only a few people can acquire this flame, and then only 10% of that small number can actually use the flame without dying. It takes strong will and such. At least that was the guards had been talking about when I was able to hear them in the proper cell and not in a tank." He growled, frustrated.

Fran stared in awe at Mukuro's angered expression. Mukuro reluctantly continued, "Regardless, Sakura's existence has saved me a few times, although I really didn't need her help. Just made it easier." He explained, not admitting to have needed help in any situation. Fran merely continued to stare before asking a question, "I want to know more about the snow flame, not the bi-polar bitch." He explained, annoyed with where the conversation was heading. His heart was beating with frustration.

Another chuckle escaped Mukuro's lips, "The snow flame is normally clear, but can be condensed to appear white in colour. It has an extremely similar appearance to that of the mist flame." He explained, forming a mist flame on his vine hell-ring, "However, its properties are very difficult to manage with." Mukuro began to think, trying to remember everything he had heard from other prisoners that had demanded conversation with him, against his own will, "I don't know if this is all true, but according to some of the prisoners the snow flame has the ability to nullify all other flames and also has the ability to conceal the users physical form. I'd have to see it myself to be sure of that though." He added, staring at his eyes in the mirror.

As soon as he finished, Sakura stepped in, "I caught the end of that conversation. I feel somewhat privileged to be spoken about." She merely said, obviously annoyed. Even Fran was shocked. He hadn't known she'd ever be able to get annoyed, "Fran, I wanted to talk to you about your 'friend', Belphegor. Have you noticed any changes about him?" She asked; looking around to make sure nobody was nearby. Fran blinked for a minute before thinking. He had to admit there was a different aura and feeling about him. He was still sadistic, but it wasn't in the normal royally sadistic sense.

Sakura merely sighed and waved him off, "I'm going to bed. I'm feeling tired." She said, leaving. As soon as she was gone, Mukuro laughed freely, "Kahahaha!" Fran just stared at him, confused. Mukuro looked down at Fran, "Oya, did you not notice the blood that was dripping down her head? Or the obvious knife-rip in her side?"

Fran thought about it for a second, not remembering anything. Mukuro merely chuckled, "Kufufufu, Oya, can you not see through her weak illusions?" He asked teasingly, staring at Fran. He then pointed to the ground, where there were in fact a few blood drips, "She obviously was no chance for Belphegor." He stated freely, chuckling in his throat.

Fran stared at the mark before frowning. He hated the bi-polar bitch, but he was slightly confused. Putting it aside, Fran stood up and walked out to get something to eat before speaking to Xanxus. Mukuro followed, still chuckling.

As soon as they entered the dining room, they noticed that Bel was sitting on one of the chairs, his feet on the chair. Fran stared at him for a second before becoming confused. He quickly made an insult remark, "I wasn't hungry for the fake prince's dirty feet." He commented, watching Bel carefully. The 'prince' laughed, "Ushishishi~, is the froggy trying to anger the prince?"

Fran instantly reacted, "You're not Bel-senpai." He stated. Mukuro chuckled, "I thought I felt an illusion." He remarked. Bel merely laughed before suddenly his voice changed. Fran had originally thought he had done that on purpose as Sicario appeared, but he was shocked when the man looked around frantically, confused.

Sakura slid down from the roof through a hole. Sicario stared at her in anger, "You!" Sakura looked at him, simply staring blankly. Mukuro looked at her before putting himself between Sakura and Fran, realising her anger.

"How did you break that flame?" Sicario asked, enraged. Sakura spoke up, her voice holding authority, "You acquired that flame through your genes, yet you seem unable to understand how to use it. I highly recommend you stop this now, before your life will be ended." She commanded, staring in anger. Sicario merely laughed, "Are you telling me what to do? I think you are mistaken, little girl." He said with a laugh.

A white flame quickly flew towards Mukuro suddenly, surprising and shocking Fran. 'A white flame?' He thought in shock. Before it could hit a stunned Mukuro, Sakura was in front, taking the full blow of the flame. She landed on her knees, her fingers digging into the floorboard as if they were dirt. Amongst the entire ruckus, Sicario vanished, concealing his presence with a weak mist flame and a snow flame mixed together.

Fran stared at Sakura, confused and shocked by her reaction. She had just saved Mukuro's life by risking her own. He owed her one.

Sakura looked up at Mukuro, "Still want to mess with the snow flame?" She asked, smiling dully. Mukuro chuckled and shook his head, "That was enough for me, Kufufufu." He merely said, leaving the room. Fran looked at her once before following after him. Before he left the room, Fran looked back at her, "Are you okay, bi-polar bitch?" He asked, half-caring, half-curious. Sakura merely laughed and waved him away, "Make sure Mukuro is fine. The snow flame has a radiation." She merely replied.

Fran didn't push it any further and simply just left. Quickly Bermuda appeared and grabbed the now unconscious Sakura, taking her away.

* * *

Mukuro looked at Fran, who was now sitting on his bed, holding his head in pain. Images of Satori's flew through his mind – ones of her dying smiles, her body bleeding from the many injuries, her eyes leaking with salted tears and lastly her dead body, lying on the pure white hospital bed.

Fran panted in pain and Mukuro rubbed his back soothingly, feeling slightly drained of his flames. Before he could calm down completely, Lussuria stepped in, "Fran-chan, are you alright?" Fran merely looked at the gay man before breaking away from his own fear. Lussuria sighed and frowned, "We have to find Bel-chan. He could be scared or even…" He bit his lip, not letting himself finish that statement.

Fran stood up, breaking away from his own fear completely, "That Da Ouji (2). I'll find Bel-senpai." Fran stated flatly, already leaving the room. Mukuro stood up chuckling, "Kufufufu, I'll accompany him to make sure that Belphegor doesn't do anything stupid to my little one." Fran glared at him before walking away, Mukuro following quickly. Lussuria waved them goodbye, "Okay, be careful!" He called, as a caring mother would.

* * *

"Sakura, you ready?" A dark voice asked, laughing.

Sicario watched from a tree as Fran and Mukuro left the building, ready to look for Belphegor. Beside him was Sakura, crouching as if she were preparing to attack.

* * *

YES, DONE ALREADY! FAST UPDATE IS FAST!

Anyway, I'm sorry about Sakura's giant role in this chapter, but it's very necessary for Mukuro and Fran. I already have the future chapters planned out and there is a very good reason for her role.

(1) : Idai = A painful sound in Japanese. Sort of like ow

(2) : Da Ouji = Fake Prince

Next Chapter: A Battle for Love

'What was happening here?' Fran thought to himself, more confused now than ever before. He was sure in his life he would never have to put up with something worse than Belphegor. But this was beyond everything.


	8. Memories

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I've got some sort of sickness, and I've gone to the hospital today (The day this was updated). Hopefully it's nothing major 3

* * *

Fran watched as the water rippled restlessly. The wind blew calmly, cooling his heated form. He was currently crouching on a single rock that was covered in moss, not even sliding the slightest. The rock was situated in the middle of the tiny lake. Fran kept staring at his reflection as he thought about the past few days.

They had both been unsuccessful in the search for Bel, only following instinct. Mukuro was currently out alone, trying to find some clues to his whereabouts. He had commanded for Fran to stay behind, not wanting him to be a burden to his search. Fran had willingly accepted, feeling tired and sore – not to mention hungry. However, he was starting to get worried as he counted it to be 7 hours since Mukuro had left. He reluctantly admitted to himself that he'd been like that since the first hour.

Blank eyes stared at Fran, his reflection mocking. His eyes alone were an ocean, hiding some of the most beautiful creations of the world. That's what Satori had told him time and time before. He missed listening to his sister talk about nothing really of matter, just so she could talk to Fran on the few occasions she was home.

Many memories floated into his mind…

* * *

"Ahh!" Fran awoke startled at the sudden shrill scream. He fell out of bed as he headed towards the bathroom, where the scream had echoed from. He very hesitantly looked through the crack in the door and almost laughed at the sight. Satori was standing there, looking into the mirror above the sink – her hair an absolute mess.

Fran stepped into the room after knocking once and looked at her. Satori turned towards him, "Don't say anything." She commented sternly; glaring at him. Fran stifled a chuckle that was building in his throat. He merely looked at her for a second before quickly speaking, "Only the most exotic birds would use that birds nest." He commented before leaving the room before she could throw a tantrum.

The last thing he heard that morning before he went to sleep was the loud and shrill yell of his name resinating from the older sister.

* * *

Fran stared at the bag that was held in front of him. Stamped on the front of said bag was the logo of a local candy store that he knew his sister's friend enjoyed going to. He looked up at his sister, looking at her suck on the lollipop that was staining her tongue a deep blue, "If you don't stop sucking on that lollipop you'll turn into a reptile. Wait, you can't turn into one because you are one." He commented, staring at her blankly still.

Satori's eyes twitched slightly, but otherwise her expression didn't change. She simply stared blankly, still offering the bag for him to take. Fran looked down at the bag and was about to shake his head when Satori reached into it and pulled out a packet of pineapple sherbert. Before Fran could protest, the lid was ripped off and the whole bottle was stuffed into his mouth.

Needless to say, the scream that day had far outdone the ones that Satori had made in the past.

* * *

"If you keep going to stores like these, your teeth are going to rot and fall out." Fran commented as he stepped into a café after his sister. Satori merely laughed and ruffled up his hair, "You'll like it here." She said, looking for a table to sit at. Fran just grabbed her arm and dragged her to a table in the corner of the room.

They both reached out and took two of the three menus and had a quick look over them. Everything on the menu was sweet. After looking over it a few times, Fran finally chose a vanilla milkshake and a caramel tart. As for Satori, she had already chosen a slice of the strawberry cake and a chocolate milkshake, whipped cream and chocolate powder on top.

It didn't take long for the sweets to arrive and Fran stared at the delicacies with a blank look. He picked up the miniature fork and poked at the caramel tart, letting the liquid ooze out from the middle. Satori had already cut a bit of the strawberry cake off and placed it inside of her mouth as she watched Fran inspect the caramel that stuck to the fork. She swallowed the sweet and spoke quietly, "Eat it, Fran." She commanded before slicing off another piece.

Fran didn't hesitate any further to place the sticky fluid into his mouth. His eyes sparkled slightly and a smile appeared on his face as he swallowed the caramel. He almost devoured the caramel tart, washing down the pastry with the vanilla shake. The taste lingered along with his smile. Satori just gave Fran a soft and caring look as he smiled happily.

* * *

A single tear fell into the clear water, causing ripples to form. Fran hated to remember such memories, but nonetheless they were embedded into his mind and they weren't something he was ever going to forget. His heart clenched horribly in pain but he attempted to ignore it as he stared into his reflection. He could see the tears glittering in the corner of his eyes, making the triangles gleam. Due to his pain, he could not pick up on the presence of two people, watching from the branch of the tree behind him.

"You ready, Sakura?" Sicario asked with a gleaming smile. The blonde merely nodded her head. Sicario placed an illusion over the two to conceal their presence and their form. He gestured towards Fran and Sakura jumped; her leg out in front of her. She waited for her foot to connect with the back of Fran's head and when it finally did the boy fell forward, face hitting the water.

Fran was quick to react and jumped up. He looked around and saw nothing, which shocked him. There was no way the enemy could just vanish. It was probably a power illusion he suspected. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the 666 Hell Ring, intent on using its power to find the presence. However, before he could place it on his finger, another kick connecting with his hand, effectively breaking it and knocking the ring into the water.

Falling backwards in pain, Fran held onto his hand as he looked frantically through the water for the water, ignoring the pain that ran through his body from his hand. He took in a deep breath and pushed his head under the water, looking for the ring. He had to find it. His sister had given that to him. That was his heirloom.

Lifting his head to take in another breath, Fran felt another kick in the chest and fell backwards – right into the violent current that formed. Before he could climb out of the current or get a hold onto anything, he was carried away. It was too fast to dodge every rock that appeared in his path and every now and again, Fran would hit his body against a rock. And unfortunately his head hit one of the largest and spikiest rocks.

He almost yelled out in pain, but bit his lip to prevent the action. He looked behind him and saw the faint stream of blood that was left behind. He was definitely injured and he could feel the blood falling from the wound. Luckily for him, the hat he wore saved his life and the wound wasn't that deep or that big. Still, it stung like a paper cut and the water washing in and out of the wound didn't help.

Fran coughed up a large amount of water and when he did, it allowed another large amount of water to enter. He could feel the oxygen from his body leaving and his lungs filling with the water. He continued to try and empty his lungs and regain the oxygen. Before he could though, he was picked up and thrown into the tree. A large amount of both water and blood left his mouth and he fell to the ground in pain.

He held onto the branch, clinging for dear life. He could feel something pulling at his ankle, trying to make him loosen his grip. He looked down and saw absolutely nothing. He looked around in a panic as the hand held a strong grip on his ankle. He could feel the bone popping out of place and he tried to kick the culprit away. It was then that he noticed his reflection in the water, the current not as strong in one section.

'Sakura?' He questioned in horror as he noticed his reflection having Sakura holding onto his ankle. 'T-That's not possible!' He thought – his mind already in a panic. He shook his head, ignoring the pain it caused. He lifted up his leg and, using the reflection to judge where Sakura's head was, and kicked her painfully in the head, achieving a perfect connection. The blonde let go and fell into the water, a large splash forming around an invisible body.

Fran let out a sigh of relief and began to pull himself up – not noticing that the bark had slipped off this branch and the tree itself was slippery. Before he could regain his grip, he slid off completely and fell into the water after Sakura. He coughed and gasped as he was carried away. His limbs hurt all over as he hit rock after rock.

A look over at the edge of the water made Fran notice the water that was dripping. He had a quick glance at the reflection and saw Sakura, dripping wet and grinning evilly. He questioned the look silently but didn't think too much of it. The pain was becoming too much and he was about to lose consciousness when he looked up ahead, 'How cliché can you get?' He asked himself in his mind, his lungs burning.

Up ahead was a waterfall, and there was no way he was going to be able to prevent himself from falling over it. The only rock there was covered in moss and even though he tried to grab onto it, it only caused him to slip off painfully and fall off the cliff. However, he didn't give up. Every time a branch or rock or anything came into his view, he tried to grab it. It slowed down his fall greatly, but he couldn't manage to get a solid grip and every attempt ended in failure. Falling to what felt to be his death, Fran looked up to see that one of the branches he had failed to get a good grip on was holding his 666 ring. He didn't try and catch onto any more objects and tried to focus an illusion to somehow break the branch or move the 666 ring away and back to him. But before he could focus, the bottom of the waterfall hit him hard and the weight of the falling water kept him under until finally his consciousness was gone. The last thing he remembered was the image of Sakura diving into the water. He was sure it was all over.

* * *

"Fran, how long are you going to laze around in bed?" Fran opened his eyes to see Satori, standing beside him. Her arms were on her waist and he could hear her foot tapping on the polished floors. He merely rolled over and faced the wall, trying to catch up on his sleep, "Fran!" She screeched before grabbing his blanket and pulling it off him.

The boy shivered slightly, but other than that he didn't move, "Grandma's already made your lunch, it's time to get up and go." She informed, waiting for some sign of life. All she got was the slight noise of him breathing which angered her. "Iruzon Fran!" She squealed once more and grabbed the boy, pulling him out of bed and onto the timber floor. The boy yelped in pain and sat up.

"Come on then." She commanded, holding her hand out. Before Fran could accept the gesture, Satori began disappearing as if she were ash or sand, "Onee-chan, what's wrong?" He questioned, confused by the incident, "Onee-chan, why are you vanishing? Are you made of sand now? Is this an illusion? Onee-chan?" He questioned, his voice keeping its emotionless state, but his eyes were full of pain and horror.

Before she could reply, Satori was gone – not a trace left behind. Fran fell to his knees and tears fell, "I'm sorry, Onee-chan. I'll be good. I'll get out of bed in time. Just please come back. No more tricks, no more pranks. I'll be good. I promise! So please!" He yelled – his voice cracking.

* * *

Fran opened his eyes in shock, tears obscuring his view. The sound of arguing invaded his ears and he blinked the tears away before looking around for the source. Finally, he caught sight of Sakura and Mukuro glaring at each other. Mukuro's was more playful whilst Sakura's was full of anger. A chuckle escaped from Mukuro's throat and Fran watched as Sakura lifted her hand, as if she were about to slap the man.

Before the hand could connect, Fran sat up and coughed, the procedure burning his throat. He pressed his tongue around his mouth and found his mouth to be dry. He attempted to create saliva, but the gesture proved itself impossible as no saliva formed in his mouth. Mukuro walked over and handed him a bottle of water, "Kufufufu, you look like you're in pain, little one." He merely stated mischievously. Fran snatched the bottle away from him and sculled the entire volume of water, sucking the bottle in on itself. Mukuro merely chuckled once more.

A single look from Sakura had Fran glaring at the blonde, the anger evident in his eyes. Sakura merely blinked once before looking into the water and at her reflection. Mukuro sat down beside him and placed his trident beside him. He looked up at the sky whilst Fran stared at the empty bottle in his hand, secretly wishing there was more. He was still very thirsty and the single litre hadn't been enough. Mukuro merely chuckled as he watched a cloud that looked a little too similar to that of a dragon slowly morph into a ball of nothingness. Fran just rolled his eyes and didn't move his eyes from the object in his hand.

A hand on his thigh, however, had his attention taken. He looked up at the source to see Mukuro smirking, a mischievous look in his regular eye. The symbol in his right eye was the kanji of six and was focused towards the sky still. He looked once more at the hand and stared at the two hell rings placed purposefully on the fingers. He then move his line of sight to the matching boxes attached to the inside of Mukuro's coat. He then looked at his own pocket and saw the box that was missing its ring. He suddenly felt a hint of shame as he realised he had lost the 666 ring.

"Where's your ring?" Sakura asked, finally breaking the silence. Fran wanted to slap the girl as she asked the question he did not want to be asked right now. He took in a deep breath and didn't reply, not wanting to ruin his self-control right now. However, he could feel her glare drilling into his head and he was shaking from fear. Sakura had changed, and it frightened him. She was no longer that stupid immature girl he hated. No, now she was the scary bitch you don't want to go near and she had a glare aimed right at him.

"I lost it." He admitted confidently, not wanting to show fear to the girl. He did feel ashamed to admit to such a feat. Not wanting to sound as if he was irresponsible, Fran continued with his reasoning, "Something happened and the ring fell out of my hand and I couldn't get it back." He stated. The thought of the memory had him wondering exactly what had happened. All he remembered was that the reflection in the water of the invisible girl had most definitely been Sakura; however it was Sakura that had saved him. How bi-polar was this girl?

Fran looked up as a slight patter on the ground was heard. He looked in slight shock at the 666 ring lying in front of him in the lush grass. He looked up at Sakura, who was staring at the water still. He could see the slight glimmer of a ring on her finger, matching that of the Vongola rings. This instantly had Fran suspicious of Sakura. Was she betraying them? Was that why Mukuro and Sakura had been fighting? Regardless, he had to check if the ring was real or not.

Hesitantly, Fran reached out and picked up the piece of metal. It weighed the same, and it certainly looked the same. He then remembered the incident about the fake rings that Lussuria had told him about. He tried to crush the ring in his fingers, only hurting himself with the action. He heard a stifled giggle coming from Sakura and a chuckle coming from Mukuro. He ignored the laughs and put the ring in his pocket. A blush was lightly painted on his cheeks, but he didn't take notice of it and tried to pretend as if it weren't there.

There was silence for a few minutes before Sakura once more broke it, "Sawada Tsunayoshi is coming soon." She stated. Mukuro looked at Fran and watched for his reaction. Fran, realising that Mukuro was waiting for something, simply mumbled 'I don't care' under his breath. Mukuro chuckled once more before laying back, his arms behind his head, "Oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun? I still have to possess that boy." He mused, staring at the clouds still. A quick glare sprouted from both Fran and Sakura towards Mukuro, only making the man chuckle more.

Whilst Sakura was only wary of his actions since he was a criminal, Fran was more jealous. He hated how much attention that Tsunayoshi person got from Mukuro. Fran was sick of hearing that boy's name being mentioned and tried to ignore it. He looked out at the water in frustration, trying to get his mind off the topic, but that only caused him to think of the dream and the incidents that had occurred. He could feel Mukuro watching him carefully and he simply ignored the man's stare. He didn't want him to see weakness, which Fran knew he was trying to get.

A sudden splash echoed off the walls of the canyon. Fran looked around and only now noticed that they were in a canyon. He looked around the land then back to where the splash had sounded from. He saw that Sakura was gone and that she was swimming away to wherever the river led her. Fran stood up before crouching near the waters side and looked at his own reflection. He thought about many different things, but mainly about the chances of Sakura wanting to take his 666 ring or separating him from it. What motives would she have for doing it? What would she get out of it? What would she want?

The silence was annoying Mukuro, so he sat up and was about to start light conversation when a certain sound had him listening. Widening his eyes slightly, "Fran move." He called lightly. The boy looked back at him before looking forward once more. In the distance he could see Sakura's reflection in the water, but no Sakura in the air. The girl was fast appearing and the mere speed of her flying had the water creating a splash. Fran quickly jumped back not thinking too much on the attack. Mukuro grabbed his trident and defended from the attack. He quickly began dodging attacks whilst commenting on Fran's jump, "Belphegor was going the right way by giving you a frog hat. You certainly do jump like one." He commented, chuckling slightly as he dodged the attacks.

Fran stared at the man, "At least I don't look or act like a pineapple." He retorted, watching the man fight. Fran could see the veins pop out of Mukuro's skin at the comment, "Oya, and how do you act like a pineapple?" He asked, trying to stay calm as he dodged the stream of attacks skilfully. Fran rolled his eyes, "Just be yourself and you'll find the answer." He answered, watching him dodge the invisible attacks. Fran kept watching before asking casually, "How are you so good?"

Mukuro chuckled, "Many lives of training. Admittedly, compared to Sakura I am nothing compared to Sakura." He scowled as he dodged the attacks. That comparison began to make Fran think about the attacks he had been dealt with. Thinking back on it, Fran had imagined Sakura to be stronger despite her appearance. And her aura back then and now was very different to the one from just before. He was about to say this to Mukuro when he felt two strong hands grab onto his throat and clench tightly. Coughing painfully, Fran glanced down at the reflection and saw an image of Sicario flowing there.

Mukuro looked over at him and watched him choke, "Are you oka- Ah!" Mukuro fell to his knees, holding onto his crotch. Fran watched in horror as Mukuro writhed in pain on the ground. A whisper in his ear had him shaking in fear, "You're going to a better place." It whispered, "Where Satori is living a life to her full content. A dream." The voice added. He could feel the chuckle blow against his ear lobe and he struggled to get free. However, his gesture only worsened the actions and the grip tightened around his throat, pushing against his adams apple.

He could feel the oxygen being dragged out of his system and he wasn't getting anymore. He tried to breath but nothing came. He watched painfully as Mukuro slowly stood. Then a hit to the face, from Sakura he presumed, was felt. He felt the blood pour from a wound and he could feel himself turning blue in the face. Slowly, the invisibility vanished from both Sicario and Sakura and they slowly became visible once more. Sicario cursed but then shrugged his shoulders, almost finished with his job.

Mukuro reached out and grabbed Sakura's ankle and threw her into the water. Fran, holding onto whatever piece of life he could get a hold of, watched as the girl sank below the water and didn't resurface. He watched as the bubbles vanished and there was nothing for a few seconds before two Sakura's flew out of the water and landed beside Fran and Sicario. Sicario cursed once more as both Sakura's stared at each other.

A kick to the jugular from Mukuro to Sicario had the man falling backwards. Fran fell backwards and sucked in whatever oxygen he could get, treasuring each breath. Mukuro looked at him and watched as the colour returned to his face. Then both looked at the Sakura's who were getting ready to attack.

* * *

A fight to the finish? Haha, well here's my extremely short chapter. The next chapter will be long, I promise. Sorry about the shortness and the long time to update. Been busy with school and stuff.

Yes, the Sakura's will be fighting, and I'm really looking forward to writing this chapter.

Next Chapter: A Reminder

_Fran stared at the ground. He was sitting in the morgue, looking at the tombstone in front of him. Mukuro wasn't with him this time. He pushed the red rose into the vase and a tear fell from his cheeks. Sakura walked over, holding a blue rose in her hand._


End file.
